


Insatiable

by everburningsharingan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, Coming of Age, Crushes, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Party, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Secrets, Shower Sex, Sleepovers, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 30,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everburningsharingan/pseuds/everburningsharingan
Summary: Ino Yamanaka is the girl that all of the boys want and all of the girls want to be. That's the image, right? But beneath the surface, there's so much more going on. (Porn with a plot; Ino is a trans girl who everyone slowly falls for. Thing is, she's only looking for one thing and she doesn't need a relationship to get it.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hanabi/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Karin/Hyuuga Hanabi, Yamanaka Ino/Karin, Yamanaka Ino/Omoi, Yamanaka Ino/Tsunade, Yamanaka Ino/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 42
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata didn’t know what else to do in a situation like this. With her back pressed against the wall, she let out a steady breath to calm herself down. She had to get back to normal before anyone saw her and began asking questions. She wasn’t sure if she could handle any questions right now.

Licking her lips, she pulled herself into the nearest bedroom--her cousin’s room. She pulled out her phone and began scrolling through the contacts. Could she call somebody about this? She didn’t want to out her friend or anything but she also couldn’t keep this to herself. She thought about the people she could turn to without worry that they would judge her or blab the news to the whole world. 

She settled on one person in-particular.

“Hello?” It took four rings but when he finally picked up, Naruto sounded groggy and a little pissed off as well. “Babe, what’s up?”

“Naruto, I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

There was a long pause before he sighed on the other end of the line. “Hinata, do you know what time it is?”

“Half past midnight.”

“I’ve been asleep for three hours.”

“Then wake up, this is important!”

“I’ve got a match tomorrow, you know that. I can’t stay up and gossip with you. Look, aren’t you havin’ a sleepover right now? Tell one of the girls. I’ll talk to you later.” 

He hung up, leaving Hinata in a pool of her own frustration. She decided, after a couple minutes of talking herself down, that she was going to go back out and try her best to pretend nothing ever happened. After all, no one saw her, right? No one knew that she’d seen something she shouldn’t have.

She slipped out of Neji’s room and rejoined her friends in the living room just as they were all gathering around the coffee table.

“Hinata! Come sit with me!” Tenten shouted from the middle of the couch. It seemed apparent to everyone that she’d gotten well past her drinking limit. Still, Hinata took the seat next to her and rested her hands in her lap.

“We were just about to start the game,” Sakura told her. “Ino was going to start us off!”

“And I pick truth.” The beautiful blonde leaned back in her seat, holding her head at an angle that showed off just how perfect her jawline was. Infact, Hinata could go so far as to say all of Ino’s visible features were seemingly carved with perfection as a template.

Hinata noticed that Ino was staring right back at her. The brunette’s cheeks burned as she tore her eyes away.

“Ino--did you and Kiba hook up last weekend?” Tenten asked the question most of them had on their minds. “You guys disappeared for almost two hours.”

Ino laughed. “You think Kiba would be able to fuck someone for two hours?” She shook her head. “Alright, alright, I just gave him a handjob. He was too quick to get past that.”

Karui covered her mouth with her hands. “Holy shit, are you serious?”

Ino nodded. “I shit you not. If we were making a porno he would have finished before I even had the chance to press play.”

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Karin said to her. “All of my little brother’s friends are jackasses like him, anyway.”

Tenten nudged Hinata. “Are you going to let her get away with talking about your man?”

“What? Oh, um…” She hated being put on the spot. “Who’s next?”

She looked up to see Ino was still staring at her. And to make matters worse, she had that look in her eye. The one that told the world she was planning something devious. With long legs crossed and her arms stretched out behind her, Ino tilted her head and nodded at Hinata. “I think it’s your turn.”

“What? Oh, no! I’m not very good at games like this.”

“You’ve just got to answer one question--Truth or Dare?” Ino licked her lips. “It’s as simple as that, Hinata.”

“But I...okay. Truth?”

The other girls looked in between one another before their eyes rested on Hinata and Ino asked the question. “When was the last time Naruto gave you an orgasm?”

“Ugh, really?” Karin rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to know this.”

“Naruto and I…” Hinata hesitated. How would she talk about this? She and Naruto’s sex life existed, she could say that. But she wouldn’t say that it was a balanced exchange. He had the stamina to last the whole night but when it came to his preferences, there weren’t many that aligned with what she found pleasurable. She couldn’t really tell them that he had never help her achieve an orgasm. After all, she’d been able to finish herself off after riding him for a while but she knew what they really wanted to know.

Was Naruto good in bed?”

“I don’t know if many guys would be able to do that,” she said. “I mean...Naruto says I’m a little more high maintenance…” 

“Bullshit,” Karui scoffed. “He’s just trying to get out of his end of the deal.”

“So he’s never given you an orgasm?” Ino leaned forward and Hinata could clearly see the interest on her face. “Not even once?”

“Sex can be good without one.” She shifted uncomfortably. “C-Can someone go next?”

Sakura sighed. “I’ll go next. Gotta salvage the night somehow after that depressing bombshell. I’ll go with dare. And give me something good.”

“Send Kakashi a dirty text,” Karin suggested. 

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “How dirty are we talking?”

“As if you were in the middle of sexting someone else but accidentally sent it to Kakashi instead,” Karui leaned against Karin, adding on to her dare. “Make it raunchy.”

Sakura chewed on her lip. Kakashi was one of the new professors at the school. With how small the campus was, most teachers gave their numbers out to students to keep in contact about class details and upcoming deadlines. When her nerves started to get the best of her as she went over the possible scenarios that could follow this dare, she decided to take a couple more shots before pulling out her phone.

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to send a picture?” Sakura groaned. “I barely text people as it is.”

“If you can live that down, go for it,” Karui mused.

Sakura knew what her best assets were. Her chest wasn’t bad--most guys seemed pretty into her boobs during sex. But really, her ass was what got most people’s attention. She was able to pick outfits that showcased her perfectly round bottom and slender thighs. Hiking up her skirt, she leaned back and handed her phone to Ino.

“You don’t mind, do you?”

Ino smirked. “You ask that as if I’ve never taken nudes of you before.”


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the girls passed out after another hour of Truth or Dare when the alcohol started to slow all of them down. First, it was Sakura who passed out on the floor. Then Tenten and Karui fell asleep on one another soon afterwards. Hinata wasn’t sure when she drifted off, but when she woke up the room was completely dark and silent.

She pulled herself up from the couch. She didn’t want to wake anyone--universe knows they all needed the sleep before the hangover of the next morning hit them all. She crept to her room slowly, holding her breath as she stepped over their sleeping bodies. When she finally reached the hall and was able to see the light of her bedroom, she finally let out a sigh of relief.

She could sleep in her own bed tonight, process the events of the night, and pretend none of it happened tomorrow. Of course, those hopes went out the window when she pushed her door open and met Ino’s eyes.

“Did you sleep well?” Ino tilted her head, batting her eyelashes at the other girl. “You looked adorable all curled up on the couch.”

“When did you wake up?”

“I never went to sleep,” she smiled. It was at this moment that Hinata noticed just how comfortable Ino looked on her bed. The two were friends, yes, but Ino had only lived in the area for a few months before she was invited to Hinata’s house for their first sleepover a couple weeks back. It actually Sakura who introduced the two of them. Hinata would hardly say they were close enough friends for a private conversation in her bedroom.

“Oh, well...was there something you wanted to talk about? It’s pretty late and we drank a lot so--”

“You saw, didn’t you?” Ino’s voice was calm. Much too calm for a conversation like this. She leaned back and let her head rest on Hinata’s pillow. 

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s okay. You aren’t the only one who knows about me,” she told her. “Sakura found out the first weekend I slept over at her place. It’s not the type of thing you can hide when there’s a hot girl undressing five feet away from you. Or when you stand up to take a piss and a nosy girl pokes her head in the bathroom.”

“I’m sorry--”

“Like I said, it’s fine,” she said. “I don’t care. Actually, I’m quite proud of it.”

“Oh, well, I…” What could she say in response to that?

“You know, I didn’t get to ask you the question I really wanted to know the answer to.” She patted the spot next to her and when Hinata finally sat down, the blonde turned towards her and grasped her hand. “Can you answer one question for me, Hinata?”

“Y-yeah...I guess so.”

“Is my cock bigger than Naruto’s?”


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde was pressing far too close for comfort and Hinata’s eyes darted around the room to find some sort of buffer. Ino seemed thoroughly amused at the reaction she’d been responsible, giggling lightly when Hinata’s face started to turn a dangerous red color. 

“What’s the matter?” Ino eyed her knowingly. “Do I make you nervous?”

Hinata was all but pinned to her bed and the only thought in her mind was...what would she do if someone came in and found the two of them like this? The last thing she wanted was this sort of misunderstanding among her friends and if it got back to Naruto, she wouldn’t be able to live it down.

“I just...I don’t think we should be doing this.”

“Doing what?” Ino was trying to draw it out of her. The closer she got to the core of Hinata’s discomfort, the more her smile grew. “Is there something wrong with two friends spending time together alone? Or are you worried my question turned this into something else?”

Hinata’s mouth ran dry as she searched for an answer.

Ino’s eyes lingered on her for a few more seconds, looking for something in her expression before the blonde sighed and pulled back. She eased her body off of Hinata’s, earning a breath of relief from the brunette, and combed her fingers through her golden locks as she yawned.

“It doesn’t matter, anyway,” she said, suddenly bored with the question _ she _had asked. “We should be getting to bed, shouldn’t we?”

Did she just wink at Hinata? It took a minute for it to register but when it did, Ino was already halfway to the door. Fingers twisting around each other, Hinata’s lips parted and she spoke softly.

“I won’t tell anyone.” That wasn’t the case before. She’d been so excited about finding out something about the perfect new girl that she had been itching to tell someone about it. But all of that excitement was overshadowed by the sheer intimidation she felt in the presence of Ino. After all, it wasn’t very often that the two were alone with one another...especially not while in Hinata’s room.

Ino paused just as she reached the door. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced back at Hinata.

“What makes you think I’m hiding it from people?”

“Well...it’s just that it’s never come up before.”

“There haven’t been many reasons to talk about my dick until tonight, Hinata,” Ino shook her head. “I haven’t told many people in school that I’m transgender, yet, but like I said, Sakura knows. Karui knows, too.”

“Is that all?”

Ino laughed. “You would have heard before tonight if I’d made a public service announcement beforehand.”

“Right…” Hinata chewed on her lip. “Why...why did you ask me...what you asked me?”

“Why have you been acting so timid all night?” Ino began to saunter back over to her. “I know we aren’t the closest of friends, but I at least know when you’re acting unusual.”

“I just didn’t know how to handle it.”

“Hm,” was all Ino offered. “Well, you have two options, sweetheart. You can pretend nothing happened or...you can step into a world of new possibilities.”

At that, Hinata began to sputter out a repulsed response. One that Ino saw through clearly. Even so, she decided to play along.

“I was kidding, relax,” she said. “We’ll pretend it never happened, okay? How does that sound?”


	4. Chapter 4

Ino loved attention. Who didn’t? She could feel her neighbor’s eyes on her as she stepped out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. Beautiful blonde curls bounced as she descended the stone steps and made her way towards the campus.

Sure, it was the weekend but she liked to stay busy. It was one of the ways she was able to get her name out there and become known to the different groups on campus. She checked her phone to see if she’d gotten any texts while she was on her way. Perhaps she should have been watching where she was going. That might have made the next series of events less awkward, but she couldn’t really fault herself for not having the necessary foresight.

She was just about to slip her phone back into her pocket when she collided with someone on the sidewalk. Gasping in surprise, she stumbled backwards just as hot liquid spilled on her new floral dress. A string of curses escaped her lips under her breath and it wasn’t until she looked up to see who the culprit was that her features softened the slightest bit.

“Ms. Yamanaka.” Tsunade sounded surprised, perhaps mildly inconvenienced, but not sorry in the slightest. “Taking a little walk?”

“I was going to campus for a meeting.” Though it looked like she would have to be late or reschedule, considering she was now wearing half of Tsunade’s drink. 

“It looks like you aren’t going anywhere like that,” Tsunade mused. Her eyes lingered on Ino’s dress and she recapped on a conversation she and a few other professors had the other night about this particular student. She was a popular, well-known for sleeping with various other students. She wouldn’t have caught the eye of so many if she didn’t leave everyone she slept with wanting more. All Tsunade had to do was walk down the concourse and she’d hear Ino’s name at least twice. “Do you live nearby?”

“Yeah, I actually--” Ino raised a hand to point behind her when she paused, registering the opportunity that seemed to be manifesting. “I live close but I left my keys at home. My roommate isn’t off work for another two hours.”

“Shame,” Tsunade said, finally tearing her eyes away from Ino’s chest in order to look her in the eye. “If you’d like to get all cleaned up, I may have something that’ll fit you.”

Ino offered her a smile. One that would have been read as innocent, had Tsunade not been so perceptive. “Are you sure that’s appropriate, Dr. Senju?”

“It’s the weekend,” the older woman shrugged one shoulder. “Call me Tsunade. Now are you coming or not?”

~~

Hands slap against the slick, tiled wall in front of them as Tsunade was drawn back on Ino’s long cock. Slender hands curve around her hips, finger tips biting into her flesh hard enough to leave bruises. Tsunade moaned loudly, her voice ricocheting off of the walls, over the white noise of the shower pounding against the floor of the large, ornate shower. It was the fanciest shower Ino had ever been inside of, the fanciest one she’d ever fucked someone in and as Tsunade’s pussy stretched to accommodate the sheer size of her, there’s not an ounce of complaint on her tongue.

Truth be told, Tsunade wasn’t sure how Ino managed to get her in this position. She’d only been curious about whether or not the rumors were true about what was underneath Ino’s clothes. Not only did she get the confirmation she was looking for, but Ino’s cock was proving to be difficult for her to take the entirety of. The older woman shivered as Ino bottomed out in her, chewing on her lower lip as Ino pulled out halfway only to snap her hips forward.

“Is this how you like it, Dr. Senju?” There was a tenderness to Ino’s tone that Tsunade hadn’t expected. Her hands massaged Tsunade’s full breasts and the younger girl took in the sounds of the professor’s moans. “Do you let all of your students fuck you like this?”

“Harder…” The way Tsunade whined for more sent chills down Ino’s spine. “Please...fuck me harder.”

Her boyfriend didn’t fuck her this way. Eyes fluttering shut, Tsunade took in the way Ino’s sac pressed against her fully and the sounds their bodies made were downright sinful. She drew in a shaky breath once Ino finally pulled out and when she looked back at the younger girl, she couldn’t read her expression. 

“Your pussy’s so warm.” She moved her hips slowly, allowing Tsunade to feel every inch as it sank deeper inside of her and pulled out. Her movements only faltered when she heard a heavy knock come from outside the bathroom door.

Immediately, a hand clamped around Ino’s wrist and Tsunade looked back at her with wide eyes that told her everything she needed to know.

“Boyfriend?” The younger blonde questioned knowingly, keeping her voice barely above a whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

“Cheat on a fine ass like you?” Ino knew how to flatter a woman. She was a favorite among many and half of the reason was because she always said just the right thing. She wrapped her arms around the older woman from behind and drew her in, bringing her lips down to kiss her neck. “A guy would be crazy to do something like that.”

“You would think so,” Tsunade purred, leaning back into the student. “The tramp wasn’t even that cute.”

“I bet not,” she replied. “Anyone that isn’t you is a downgrade. I mean…” Her hands traveled up and squeezed Tsunade’s breasts. “...look at these. These are fucking perfect.”

“I’m glad someone appreciates them. Jiraiya doesn’t touch me as much these days. I think he might have another girl on the side. So...why shouldn’t I have some fun?”

“Is my dick bigger than his?”

Tsunade laughed at that. “What’s with that question? Are you getting insecure?”

“It is, isn’t it?” She arched a knowing eyebrow. “Am I the biggest you’ve ever had?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, cutie,” Tsunade sighed. “I’ve been around the block more than my fair share of times. You may be the biggest I’ve had in awhile, but you aren’t the biggest I’ve ever had. I had the pleasure of my first boyfriend taking the cake for that.”

“Hm, I see. So...why don’t we finish what we started?”

“I’m still sore from the pounding you gave me in the shower.”

“I’m sure you’ve taken rougher.”

“You fuck harder than most of the grown men I’ve been with. And it helps that you’re thick...long…” 

Ino rolled her hips forward, rubbing her cock against Tsunade’s slick center. Her panties were pretty well soaked at this point, a useless barrier, Ino decided as she pushed them to the side. With one hand closed around the base of her cock, she rubbed herself against her again this time without anything between them. Turning Tsunade to face her and searching her eyes, Ino made sure it was okay before she slid inside of her with an unstifled moan.

Tsunade’s head fell backwards, and she choked on a moan as she grabbed at Ino so hard she left bruises on her shoulders, and then she was seated inside of her and she trembled all over. This cock...this  _ glorious  _ cock...was filling every inch of her and her walls tightened around the length as she sighed.

“God, I can tell how turned on you are,” she hummed, pleased with her work. “You like playing with your clit, right?” she asked, one hand moving to guide Tsunade’s between her legs, pressing the woman’s index finger over her bundle of nerves and circling slowly. “Feel that?”

Tsunade gasped in and her mouth hung open for a moment, as she panted, feeling her hand be guided, her head snaps forward, looking down and there was a permanent flush on her cheeks as she felt Ino guide her hand over her own body. She took a trembling breath and her legs jerked as she felt the wet touch to her clit. “Wh--oh  _ God… _ ”

Ino began to aim for the pleasurable spot within her while keeping her fingers on her clit, wanting her to be stimulated on the inside and out. With her free hand, she grabbed onto her breast. She kneaded the supple flesh with her hand before whispering, “do you want my cum, Dr. Senju?”

“Yes,” she whined.

“Do you need it?” She licked her lips. 

“I need it,” she gasped.

Hearing her beg was like an absolute dream, thrusts getting rougher just by thinking about the cum that would leak out of her by the end of the night. She fastened her movements out of nowhere. Her fingers, her thrusts… they were rough as it was, but the speed as a sudden addition made Tsunade cry out. 

It literally felt like Tsunade’s body might explode when she started rubbing her clit, and she squirmed in place because her mind was telling her both to run away, and to beg Ino to never stop, at the same time. Soon her hips started bucking as much as they could and her eyes rolled into her skull. She opened her mouth to speak but all she got out were little gasps paced with the thrusts into her.

“Cum for me, princess,” Ino groaned. “Let me feel you milk me.”

“I’m...going…” She cut off her words at small intervals for harsh breaths as she felt herself start to wind up tight. Her sounds especially loud when she suddenly started thrusting harder, making her eyelids flutter and her toes curl again, her pussy clamping down on the thick cock. 

It was coming. A build up that she hadn’t experienced in so long from someone else’s cock. And Ino was taking her  _ apart _ . She opened her mouth and screamed Ino’s name, as her orgasm washed over her, making her whole body tremble and her brain fogged. She squeezed around her like a vice, and when she opened her bleary eyes, still through her orgasm, she saw Ino’s gorgeous eyes staring back at her with a lust she hadn’t seen in Jiraiya’s eyes in years.

“Good girl,” Ino cooed. 

“Please...cum…”

“You want me to cum in you, now?” A dark chuckle escaped the younger woman and she tilted her head. “You’ll need to work a little harder for it.”

“But…”

“That means sucking, fucking, and doing everything I say…” She smoothed a hand through Tsunade’s hair. “And we’ve got all night.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ino hummed to herself as she scanned the aisles of soda. She was more than aware that she was being followed. In fact, she was probably keeping track of her little ‘tail’ better than they were keeping up with her. It wasn’t like she minded. There were a handful of girls that would follow her around when she was in high school and fawn over her. Of course, that was a different life time for her.

_ If only she had the decency to come introduce herself _ , Ino thought briefly. But then there was the possibility that Ino already knew her? At this point, she couldn’t always be sure of who she had and hadn’t fucked. There were lots of parties that ended with her waking up smothered in the scent of another girl’s shampoo. This could have been one of those girls.

Bright eyes shifted towards the end of the aisle where the timid girl lingered. Ino decided to set down her basket of groceries and fully turn in that direction. When a head poked out, the blonde tilted her head knowingly.

“ _ There _ you are,” she smiled into the words, piquing her eyes just the slightest bit. “Are you shy, darlin’?”

She stepped onto the aisle and Ino was finally able to get a good look at her. And she noticed just how much she resembled a friend of hers.

“You a Hyuuga?”

The girl’s cheeks burned at that and she nodded. “My name is Hanabi.”

Ino almost didn’t hear her but she was glad she did. “So, you’re the little sister, then? I don’t think Hinata told me too much about you. Definitely didn’t tell me you were so cute.” She offered the girl a polite smile but reached down to pick up her basket. “You’re in high school?”

Hanabi nodded. “My family lives nearby but I was on my way to visit her for dinner. I...didn’t know you knew her.”

“So, you just follow random strangers around the store?”

“I....I wanted to talk to you.”

“I see,” she chuckled. There was a brief pause as she studied her for a moment before saying, “Look, you’re cute and all, but I can’t really have anything to do with a kid, you know?”

“I have friends that go to your school,” the younger girl said. She didn’t stumble over her words as much as Hinata did. She also didn’t seem as nervous as Hinata, but Ino could tell the anxiety was still there. She’d had her fair share of experience with high school girls (when she was in high school herself, of course) and she knew when to go easy on someone. “They don’t seem to think I’m too young.”

“Oh yeah? And what is it that you’re old enough for, exactly? What do you want out of me, Hyuuga?”

Hanabi chewed on her lower lip for a moment. She didn’t know how to respond to that. 

Ino nodded after a few seconds. “Thought so. Call me when you’re a little older?”

“I’ll be eighteen soon,” the girl blurted out.

“Sure, yeah.” Ino being backing up. She had places to be. “Like I said, call me then.”


	7. Chapter 7

~December~

Kakashi wanted to see her tonight. Sakura’s cheeks burned as she modeled her slim-fitting dress for her friend in preparation for the night.

“You don’t think it’s too slutty, do you?”

Ino chuckled. “On the contrary, I think it’s just slutty enough to get what you want. He’ll have a pretty great view of your ass when you bend over for him.”

“Shut up, we’re not going to fuck,” Sakura sighed.

“You say that, but I bet he’s been jerking off to the nudes you sent him for weeks,” Ino said. “He’s probably going to be hard as shit when you show up.”

“Ino, shut up.” Sakura shoved her friend onto her bed before turning back to the mirror to study herself. It wasn’t like she was opposed to sex, but...she wasn’t sure how she was feeling about Kakashi. Ever since the initial text she sent, the two have been going back and forth. She had only shown Ino a handful of texts so that her friend could have some background knowledge of the situation. “I’m trying to be serious.”

“Christ, I thought we were going to drink before you went out. That’s what you bribed me with.”

“I know, I know,” Sakura rolled her eyes. “I just wanted your input on--”

“Why?” Ino smirked. “It’s not me you’re getting all dressed up for.”

“But I need another pair of eyes.”

“Why not ask Karin? Or Karui? Either one of them would have been a better choice when it came to picking out what to wear for this guy. You really think I want to sit around and watching you prance around in outfits that I can’t fuck you in?”

Sakura was straight. She made that obvious when she and Ino had their first sleepover and so far, not much has changed. Ino respected that, but there was only so much she could take when it came to the skimpy outfits Sakura liked to wear on the weekends. She didn’t like looking without being able to touch.

“You know why.”

“Oh yeah?” Ino arched an eyebrow. “Enlighten me.”

“Same reason only you can take pictures of me,” Sakura all but muttered the words. “You and Kakashi both like women.”

“And?”

“When you tell me I’m hot, it’s coming from someone that--”

“Someone that might want to fuck you?”

“Don’t lie and say you wouldn’t.”

“Maybe if you’d  _ let  _ me,” she admitted. Ino didn’t believe in hiding interest in people. After all, how would  _ that  _ get her laid? 

“Maybe if you bought me dinner, first,” Sakura responded in the tone as Ino. “Or you could call up that mystery girl that you’ve been going back to over and over again?”

“Sounds like you’re jealous.”

Ino knew when to be discreet. She’d been sleeping with Tsunade semi-regularly after the initial encounter. To be honest, Tsunade didn’t stand out as a particularly noteworthy fuck but Ino appreciated having someone available when she needed a lay late at night. For a professor, Tsunade seems to have a lot of time on her hands. Either that, or she was all too willing to drop everything and worship Ino’s cock at any given point.

“I just don’t know why you’re so secretive about her,” she shrugged. “She must be a cow.”

Ino laughed at that. “Even if she was, pussy is pussy.”

“You’re a pig.”

Ino was about to respond when her phone vibrated. It was a mass post on the university’s social media server. And it looked like there was a Pop-Up Party starting in an hour across campus. 

_ Well, well, _ Ino thought to herself. _ Looks like this night just got more interesting. _ She was brought out of her thoughts when Sakura tossed a pillow at her.

“That’s her, isn’t it?” Sakura questioned.

“What if it is? Would you be mad if I left you to go see her?”

“Of course not. Go ahead and ditch your closest friend here for some random whore.”

Ino licked her lips, shaking her head. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”


	8. Chapter 8

Ino arrived at the party when it was in full swing. No idea who was hosting it or how long it was going to rage on, but when a random stranger slipped a drink that was filled to the brim with tequila into her hand, she found that she didn’t care in the slightest. With the break around the corner, most people were looking for ways to relax after cramming for exams. And that meant there was no shortage of alcohol.

She moved through the house--it was obviously a fraternity party--and watched the various scenes unfold. There were people playing beer pong in the kitchen, some sort of drinking game with cards in the living room, and a stoner pit in the backyard while a fire captivated the eyes of the group. Ino sipped on the drink, scrunching her nose at the sting for a moment before setting it down.

_ Taking open drinks from strangers...great start to the night, _ she thought. But she never claimed to make all the right decisions.

She could feel eyes on her once she paused next to the stairs. Looking around, she noticed a group of boys that were staring at her from across the room.

Great. Boys weren’t bad. She didn’t  _ not  _ like them. She just so happened to prefer the company of women. Still, she chose to stay put when she realized they were coming towards her.

“Are you here by yourself?” One of them asked her, a boy with long blonde hair. She recognized him from around campus but couldn’t place a name to the face. 

“There’s no way,” the second boy said. He reminded her a little bit of Temari’s younger brother, Gaara. But this kid seemed like he was at least getting more sleep at night. “She’s got a boyfriend around here somewhere.”

“A guy would have to be a dumbass to leave a girl like you by herself,” the third spoke up. He was large--definitely older and big enough to be one of the football players she usually tried to steer clear of. He smiled down at her and stepped closer to her. “I’m Hidan. What’s your name, baby?”

She thought for a moment. Was this a situation where she’d be better off giving a fake name? Or did she want to give these guys the benefit of the doubt?

“Ino,” she replied. “And there’s no boyfriend attached.”

Hidan grinned at that. “Fair game, huh? You need a drink?”

“A shot or two wouldn’t hurt,” Ino responded. “Promise you’ll all take some with me?”

The blonde smiled. “We’d love to. Do you think you could go shot for shot with us, baby girl?” He was pressing far too close, his chest pressed up against her back as she spoke.

She knew what it looked like when boys were trying to get her drunk. Chances are these boys hunted together for a reason. Three on one was hardly fair, but she decided that there were worse things than three boys fawning over her. 

“What’re you into? Vodka? Tequila?” Hidan spoke as the boys ushered her into the kitchen. They found space on the counter--away from the beer pong--and set up their shots.

It took about thirty minutes for the game to devolve into the boys taking turns trying to hold her attention. When two of them started arguing with one another about movie facts, she decided to take the opportunity and slip away from the group with two of the shots in hand. She wandered outside and decided to join a large group on the far, secluded side of the yard.

A blunt was in rotation when she reached them.

“You smoke?” A guy next to her asked, holding it out for her. 

Ino offered him a smile and held out one of the shot glasses in exchange. The boy grinned back at her and took the shot as she took a long, heavy drag from the blunt.

“Hey, I know you,” one of the other boys rasped from the other side of the circle. “You’re in Namikaze’s class, aren’t you?”

Ino raised an eyebrow. This guy didn’t look familiar and considering it was a small class, that was odd for her. “I am.”

“I’m Shisui,” he said. “I saw you in there during the first week of classes. Haven’t been back since.”

“Did you drop it?” She asked.

The boy next to her laughed. “Shisui cuts all of his classes. It’s why he’s never going to fuckin’ graduate.” Then he looked at her. “I’m Omoi.”

“I’m Ino.”

“Yamanaka?” Someone else asked. She wasn’t surprised...her name was starting to carry some weight around the campus. 

“That’d be me.” The blunt came to her again and she took another puff. “You’ve heard of me?”

“Yeah, Kiba mentioned fucking you. Is that true?”

“Damn, Suigetsu, don’t you have any fucking tact?” Shisui asked him. 

“If Kiba wants to tell people that we fucked, let him. I don’t want to ruin his good time,” Ino replied coolly. 

“Alright, I hear you,” Omoi chuckled. “You gonna take that other drink?”

She glanced down at it for a moment before tossing it back. It was a party, after all, and if she wasn’t here to get shitfaced then why bother? She stayed with the group for another few minutes--enough time for two more blunts to be passed around before she, Omoi, and Shisui separated from the ground. They found a secluded spot to sit and talk on the lawn.

“So, did Kiba even get anywhere with you or was he lying about the whole thing?” Shisui couldn’t fathom a reality where Kiba could score a girl this hot. “Every other thing that comes outta that guy’s mouth is a lie, y’know.”

“We kissed. I saw his dick.” Ino leaned back on the grass, letting her head fall to Omoi’s lap as she looked up at the stars. “All I did was touch it and he came in my hands.”

“I fucking knew it!” Shisui exclaimed. “No way was he telling the truth.”

“Would you have done it, though?” Omoi looked down at her. His eyes were red and his smile was crooked, but there lacked any real curiosity. If Ino didn’t know any better, she’d guess he wasn’t asking for Kiba.

A knowing smirk spread across her features. “Given the option, I always choose to get laid.”


	9. Chapter 9

Her lips fastened around the tip of his dick and she played with his slit as he carded fingers through her hair. Omoi didn’t dare push her head down, didn’t want to fuck up the perfect rhythm she had going as she sucked him so painfully slowly. His lips parted when she finally looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes and he took in the way her lips lingered on his cock.

“You sure you wanna do this out here?” He muttered.

Shisui gave Ino’s backside a firm squeeze. “The woman wants to suck your dick, why’re you trying to ruin it, man?”

“I’m trying to--_ oh fuck _,” he nearly choked when she took all of him in her mouth without warning. Her tongue grazed his balls and she held her head in place for so long that he wondered if she actually needed to breathe. “Damn, that’s good.”

Shisui tugged at her pants, his cock twitching in anticipation. Once he worked them down past her hips, Ino grasped his hands.

“Watch yourself,” she warned with a playful growl. “You don’t know what you’ll find down there.”

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” He laughed. “As long as you’ve got something to milk my dick with, I don’t give a shit.”

He was able to pull down her pants and work off her panties with one hand.

Shisui chuckled. “Now I’m certain Kiba never fuckin’ saw you naked. Spread your legs, baby.”

Ino did as she was told and arched her back once he wrapped his fingers around her shaft. To be honest, Ino liked straight boys. She liked knowing that she was the first dick that a boy’s sucked and there was even one time where a boy let her have the honor of fucking him in a way no one ever had. Sure, there were countless gay men that might have appreciated a big cock regardless of who it came from, but she didn’t pursue gay men for one specific, very obvious reason.

“Keep going,” Omoi huffed. He was leaking down her throat and every so often, his eyes darted back to the house. They were far enough away from the porch lights to be draped in darkness. He raised his hips to sink deeper into her throat and when she swallowed around him, he let his head fall back to the grass and he bit his lower lip. “Fuck, it’s all yours.”

“You might be a bigger girl than I thought you were.” Shisui whispered as he tickled his nails down to give her length a teasing stroke. “I’d hate to be the one to take this monster.”

“I’d go easy on you,” Ino replied with Omoi’s tip still at her lips. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I said don’t stop.” Omoi’s voice was firmer than it had been previously, leaking with a neediness that grasped Ino’s interest. He tangled his fingers in Ino’s hair and pushed her mouth down on him. Her eyes widened as he sank into her throat, but she didn’t push him away. In fact, the abruptness of his actions made her own dick jolt. “Throat so deep. Who the fuck taught you this?”

She cried out with him still in her mouth when Shisui’s dick began to push for entry. He wasn’t too big for her, but it took a few strokes for him to push his full length into her.

“Fuck, the grass feels so weird on my balls, dude,” Shisui breathed out with a goofy chuckle. And without warming, he pulled back and slammed his hips into her. And then he did it again. And again. And each thrust was harder than the last. 

Ino reached for her own cock, but Omoi caught her hands before she could make contact.

“You don’t get to do that,” he said in a harsh tone. “Keep sucking and spread those legs wider.”

Shisui sank in deeper and--damn--Ino wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to hold out for too long. She prided herself on her stamina but this boy fucked her like he was trying to win a fucking medal. His heavy ballsac slapped her ass with each pass, making her let out a soft whine before she nearly choked on Omoi’s cock.

“What’s wrong? Too much?” Omoi’s tone leaked with condescension and he laughed when she glared at him. “Don’t give me that look. You know you like this.”

Shisui grasped Ino’s thighs and held her in place. “You’re so tight.”

“I’m gonna cum in her mouth,” Omoi told his friend. He looked up at Shisui, noting the way the boy made Ino squirm around him. 

“Already?” His friend teased. “You’re not usually so quick to shoot, dude.”

It wasn’t the first time he and Omoi found themselves in this position with one another. But it was the first time they’d each been with a girl like Ino. When she stopped letting her throat get fucked and fastened her lips around the base of his dick, Omoi realized that this girl actually knew her way around a dick in a way no other girl he’d been with did. His hands massaged her head and shoulders and he humped against her face to squeeze himself deeper into her throat.

“Y-you don’t know what she’s doin’ with this fucking mouth, man,” Omoi groaned the words. Her was certain he was making a mess in the back of her throat and he wondered how she was able to get him so deep without choking anymore.

“That’s it, work it, girl,” Shisui breathed out. She moved her hips against him and, in return, Shisui’s fingers twisted around her shaft to the same rhythm. To be honest, he was a little curious. He’d never tasted another dick before and...well, it didn’t count as gay if it wasn’t a guy’s dick. 

Spit and cum rolled down Ino’s chin and she looked up at him with eyes that were too innocent for how full her mouth was.

“You want it?” He whispered to her.

When he received a timid nod in response, he grabbed the back of her head and began thrusting into her throat. Shisui watched closely and wondered if her throat would be sore afterwards. Omoi was going so deep that Shisui was certain he could have gotten his balls in her mouth if he put in just a little more effort.

He wanted _ more _of her. So much more and when his balls tightened and he felt that familiar rush coming over him, he only huffed because it meant he wouldn’t be able to drop a load in her ass.

“Damn, it’s yours,” he heard himself say as he tossed his head back. The build up was mind blowing and he found that he couldn’t hold back anymore. He groaned, low and heavy, as he emptied himself in her throat. His toes curled and he bit his lip so hard that he was almost certain he’d draw blood. “Shit!”

“Yeah, atta boy,” Shisui cheered once Ino finally gagged and he saw the way Omoi’s balls pulsed against her lips. “That’s a nut you can’t get from pussy!”

Omoi gave a few extra thrusts before he begrudgingly pulled himself from her mouth.

“I don’t know who taught you how to be that nasty,” he breathed. “But I want you to thank him for me.”

Omoi left them shortly after zipping himself up. Shisui took advantage of the new situation and forced her on her hands and knees. He fucked her from the back and made sure she faced the back porch where the party still raged on.

“I want you to say my fuckin’ name,” he grunted.

“Make me,” she replied without missing a beat.

“Little brat, aren’t you?”

“Only with a boy that can’t handle me.” She glanced back at him. “Now either give me something to work with or let me show you how to really use a dick.”

Shisui laughed at that. “Oh, I love that. Make me wanna turn you into my girl.”

And that...that ruined it for her. Ino rolled her eyes and she shook her head as she leaned forward. The boy seemed confused when his cock left her warm heat. Just as he was about to say something, Ino stood up and tugged her panties back on.

“W-What the hell are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” She grinned at him. “I’m leaving.”

“We were in the middle of something!”

“And you had to go and ruin it,” she shrugged a shoulder. “Look, I’m going to go get a drink. It was fun.”

“What? No, you can’t do that!” He reached forward and grabbed her arm. Ino spun on her heel and threw her fist into his jaw, knocking him to the grass.

“I said you can’t touch me anymore,” she said. “You need to learn to listen, kid.”


	10. Chapter 10

Spring Semester….

  
  


“Last night was amazing,” the girl didn’t even try to hide the glow. Ino made it a point to tell her that she didn’t like other people knowing her business. To be honest, this was why she enjoyed fucking Tsunade so much. It was discreet and dirty--two of her favorite things. “Do you want to come over tonight? My roommates are gone.”

“I’ve got a meet up with a friend tonight, but I’ll text you if I’m free.” She was able to twist out of the girl’s grasp and disappear into the crowd of people hustling to their next class.

To be fair, she did have someone to meet. She met up with Sakura and Tenten at Tenten’s apartment after her last class of the day. The girls had been discussing their upcoming trip for the extended spring break. With no classes for the next week, they had time to get away to Sakura’s family cabin in the mountains.

“Hinata’s going to want to bring Naruto,” Tenten said.

“And we’ll tell her it’s a girls only trip,” Sakura replied. “Boys will just fuck it up.”

“Still mad that Kakashi hasn’t texted you back, yet?” Ino leaned against Sakura. 

Sakura put out for him. They weren’t even halfway through their date before they disappeared into his car and fucked for the next thirty minutes. He promised to call her after he dropped her off at home, but that was two weeks ago and she had yet to hear from him.

“Let’s just keep planning. If we bring two cars that should be enough for all of us,” Sakura said.

“What?” Ino didn’t realize this was going to be more than just the three of them. “How many people are going?”

“Let’s see…” Sakura tapped her chin. “Use three, Karui, Karin, Hinata, Temari...oh, Hinata wants to bring her little sister along.”

“No kids,” Ino said. 

“She’s seventeen,” Tenten told her. “And I think her birthday is soon and Hinata wanted to celebrate with her.”

“Doesn’t she have friends her own age?”

“Be nice.” Sakura pinched Ino’s cheek. “I think two sisters wanting to bond together is adorable. Sometimes I wish my parents gave me a sister.”

Ino smirked. “I’m happy being an only child. I’m the favorite.”

“So, it’s settled, then,” Sakura nodded. “The three of us to a car and then the others will ride up together.”

“When did we decide that?” Ino asked. 

“I did. Just now.” Sakura winked at her. “It won’t be so bad, Ino. A girls’ weekend with no worries and all the alcohol you can drink. You like that, right? Besides...this way you can leave your skanky hookups behind and give me the attention I deserve.”

“You’re sounding like more and more of a little brat these days, Haruno.”

“There’s still more to plan, guys.” Tenten couldn’t mask her annoyance if she tried. Or was it jealousy? She couldn’t really place where it came from...maybe it was just the fact that she always felt like a third wheel around them. Whenever their interactions turned into bickering bordering on flirtation, Tenten couldn’t help but bite her tongue and avert her eyes. 

It was originally supposed to be just the three of them for this trip, but Tenten mentioned it to Hinata hoping to provide at least a fourth person that wouldn’t ignore her. She didn’t know what the two did when no one was around. She didn’t know if they were just friends or if the flirting had ever led to something more.

“We need to figure out what we’ll do about food. There’s no store within twenty miles of this place so we need to be prepared when we get up there.” Tenten began writing down all of the food they needed to bring, along with any emergency gear they’d need.

It was another hour and a half of planning before they all agreed they were more or less prepared. They decided they’d leave in two days on Friday morning.

“We’ll all meet at my house. It’s a ten hour drive to we’ll need to leave early as hell if we want to avoid driving through the trees at night,” Sakura told the other two girls as they stepped onto the porch.

“How early?” Ino questioned.

“We’ll be leaving as soon as the sun starts to rise.”

With a groan, Ino nodded. She said her goodbyes to her friends before stepping out into the night. If she had less than two days of alone time, she was going to make them count.

~

“Jiraiya is at a conference during all of Spring Break,” Tsunade said as she stood at the stove. If anyone in her department saw the older woman in the position that she was in now, she wouldn’t be able to live it down. Nothing about the presence she held gave any inkling of being domestic, yet here she was making breakfast for a girl that showed up at her house at two in the morning unannounced for a booty call. “That gives us some more time to see each other.”

“Are you that hungry for dick?” Ino’s fingers drummed along the bar as she sipped her mimosa. “Do you want me over every night?”

“Coming from the girl that showed up at my door last night like a hungry stray cat?”

“Call it my way of getting a proper send off.”

Tsunade turned to face her. “Send off?”

“My friends are dragging me to a cabin for the break. Reception up there’s apparently shitty so we won’t be able to talk,” Ino said.

“Talk? Don’t tell me you’re getting sweet on me, little girl. Since when do was talk on the phone?”

“I was talking more about those nudes you like to send me every once in a while.”

“You like those, hm?”

“They get me through the day. Especially the one you took while you were teaching a class. How’d you manage that?”

“I don’t reveal my secrets. But if you behave, you’ll get another one soon.” She went back to her cooking.

At that, Ino stood up, sauntering towards the other woman until she stood just behind her and her hands found her waist. She smiled and placed her lips to the woman’s shoulder blade to leave a delicate kiss.

“How soon?”

“Don’t be impatient. It doesn’t look good on you.”

“Maybe not, but I bet  _ you  _ would.”

“You’re insatiable,” Tsunade giggled. And then she turned her head slightly once Ino’s lips grazed her earlobe. “And you say...you’re leaving town with how many friends?”

“Hm, just a few. Some sort of girls’ weekend.”

“And...are any of these girls more than just a friend?”

Ino laughed. “Why? Would you be jealous?”

“Not at all. I have more than enough play things. I don’t need to get upset over something like that. I was just curious. Before you, I was never the biggest fan of girl on girl action, but…”

“But what? Spit it out.”

“If you end up having some fun up there with any of these girls, promise you’ll tell me about it when you come back?” Tsunade leaned her head back and rested it on Ino’s shoulder. “Preferably while you’re fucking me.”

“Dirty girl,” Ino cooed. “Is that what you like?”

“One of the things.”

“Fine. If I end up fuckin’ someone, I’ll tell you about it.  _ Maybe _ .”


	11. Chapter 11

There was only one bed. One fucking bed per bedroom and Ino wondered how she didn’t see this coming. As Sakura lowered herself to the bed and leaned back against the headboard, an exchange when their eyes met that tempted Ino into testing the boundaries of their closeness. She didn’t get flustered easily. In fact, she was the one that would make others blush and look away. She was the one that would make girls chew on their bottom lip, their faces burning as they drank in every word she’d say.

“You did this on purpose,” was all she said to her friend before she tossed her bag into the corner of the room. “If you wanted to sleep with me so bad, all you had to do was ask.”

“You wish. But there’s no one else here I’d wanted to spoon me to bed tonight.”

“Is that all you wanted, baby girl? You know you can have that any night of the week.”

“Except when you’re with  _ her _ .”

Ino laughed. “You don’t even know who you’re talking about.”

“Because you won’t tell me. I tell you everything and you can’t even spare me a name. Shows how much you trust me.” She pouted, looking away from the blonde.”

“Don’t be like that,” Ino shook her head. “It’s the first day of vacation. You know I hate your tantrums. Now…” She walked towards her friend and didn’t stop until she was towering above her, tender eyes meeting Sakura’s as she caressed her cheek. “...why don’t we head downstairs and get started on drinking before dinner? You like drunk cooking, remember?”

“Okay,” Sakura mumbled back. Her tone lacked all of the venom from before and her eyes fluttered once Ino’s fingers fell to her lips. “But...I’m still mad at you.”

“I have seven days to make it up to you.”

“And how do you expect to do that?” In all honesty, Sakura was genuinely curious. It was just the girls up in the mountains--the nearest town was over twenty miles away. That would mean it was up to all of them to entertain one another. No television, no phones.

_ No boys _ .

Sakura licked her lips and reached up, grasping Ino’s necklace by the chain and dragging her down to press their foreheads together. A beat of silence passed through them before she drew in a slow breath and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Ino’s mouth.

“I’ll give you all the attention you want…” Ino purred the words. And once Sakura’s eyes lit up like a christmas display and her lips curled into the cutest damn smile, Ino finished her sentence. “...if you  _ behave _ .”


	12. Chapter 12

College parties were a drag – mostly only when your friends disappeared because they started hooking up with someone, or your drink sucked, or the drugs weren’t that good. There was a sigh on Ino’s lips, and a sense of relief that she wasn’t in one of those situations. Only two drinks into the night and sitting on the balcony of the cabin, she felt like she never wanted to leave the perfect solitude of the place.

She could hear the rest of the girls inside as they continued with the drinking game they’d started over an hour ago. She considered turning in after one more drink. After all, she’d need to get enough energy for the next day. Sakura wanted to take the group on a tour around the area.

_ Too bad I didn’t pack any hiking shoes _ , Ino smirked to herself.

“Did you want to be alone out here?” Someone asked from behind her. The blonde didn’t bother turning her head to see who it was. 

“Enjoying playing with the big kids?” Ino asked Hanabi, gesturing towards the empty seat next to her. “Take a seat. The view’s unreal.”

“It’s nice...” As she sat down, she kept her eyes on her drink.

“What drink d’you have there?”

“Karin made something for me. I don’t know what it’s called, but…” She shrugged. “It’s a lot of alcohol.”

“Oh yeah? Give it here.” She took the cup and gave it a sip. Her lip curled instinctively and she shook her head. Instead of handing it back, she gave Hanabi her drink instead. “Christ, Karin’s trying to give you alcohol poisoning. Mine should be easier to drink.”

“Oh, um…” She paused for a moment. “Thank you.”

A few minutes of silence passed between the two of them as they sipped their drinks and stared into the trees.

“So...how have you been ?” Hanabi asked, prompting Ino to burst out laughing. The younger girl’s cheeks burned as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “What? Was it something I said?”

“Nothing, it’s...nothing.” The blonde waved a hand dismissively. “I’ve been alright. Classes are kicking my ass this semester, but with midterms over it’s nice to finally be able to breathe.” 

“What year are you?”

“I’ve got two years left,” was Ino’s reply. “The field I chose is full of hard-ass professors, so it feels more like ten years.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned what you were studying.”

“Of course, I didn’t. We’ve only ever had about two minutes’ worth of a conversation,” Ino said. “I’m studying psychology. Forensic psychology, actually.”

“That sounds like a busy field.”

Ino shrugged. “I like being busy. So, what about you? Any idea what you’ll be studying next year?”

“I don’t know. I think I’ll be undeclared during my first year. My father wants me to study politics like he did.”

“Is that what you wanna do?”

“I’m not sure what I want to do, yet. I...I know I want my family to be proud of me. And I want to do well. I’m familiar with political science, but I don’t know if I have the personality to go into that line of work.”

“The shy ones are always the first to surprise everyone.” Ino forgot about the amount of alcohol that was dumped into the cup. Reality slapped her in the face once the liquid began to burn in her mouth and down her throat. She’d have to have a heart-to-heart with Karin about moderation at some point. On the bright side, she’d definitely be trashed after this cup. “So, why’re you out here staring at trees while everyone’s in there and having a good time?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“Good point, doll,” she admitted. “Guess that’s fair.”

“Truth be told…” Hanabi thought for a moment. “I don’t do well with groups. Talking to one or two people is anxiety-inducing enough.”

“Then why’d you agree to come?” That seemed like more of a fair question to ask. “Seems like spending a week alone with strangers isn’t the most ideal for someone in your situation. Did you want to be around your sister that bad?”

Hanabi chewed on her lip. “I wanted to step out of my comfort zone.”

“By drinkin’ with the big kids?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time. I told you before that I had friends that went to school with you. They’ve thrown a few parties this year that I’ve attended.”

“Ever gotten trashed?”

“Uh...I’m not sure. There were times where my body tingled and got warm…”

“But you’ve never hit your limit and gone past it? Woken up the next day and not known what you did the previous night?”

“I don’t know if I’d be able to handle that anxiety.”

“Yeah, it can be a bitch. Luckily you won’t have many witnesses if that happens up here. I guarantee all of these girls will be wasted for most of the week. No one’s going to judge you.”

“Not even you?”

“Ever heard that saying about the stones and glass houses?” Ino was far from perfect. And when she was drunk, she was a fucking  _ idiot _ . She made terrible decisions, didn’t have a filter, and got into more trouble than the average person. “You don’t have to worry about me, darlin’.”

“You seem to have a strong alcohol tolerance. This isn’t the first drink I’ve seen you drink tonight.”

“You’ve been watchin’ me, then? Is that your thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“First time we met, you followed me around a store from a distance and didn’t approach till I told you to.”

“Yeah...I remember.” She quickly raised the cup to her lips again. As she took the first gulp, then the seconds, and finally the third, Ino watched with an arched eyebrow.

“Careful,” Ino warned. “It’s not as strong as what Karin made but if you drink the whole thing, it’ll still knock you on your ass.”

Then again, maybe that’s what this girl needed? This seemed like the best opportunity to let loose. Ino was all about new experiences and with it being this kid’s birthday soon, she’d need a week she’d never forget.

“Why don’t we go inside and see if things are getting good in there?” Ino stood up and stretched her limbs. 


	13. Chapter 13

“Can you go a little lower?” Sakura’s tone was soft. She groaned as Ino’s fingers massaged the sore muscles on her back. God, she was so good with her hands. There was a slight burn in Sakura’s chest as her mind went to all of the other girls that were in this position before her.

“Trying to get me to feel you up?” Ino teased, her tongue dragging over her lesser lip as a soft laugh parted her lips. 

“Oh, please,” Sakura scoffed. “You would be  _ begging  _ me to touch them if we were in that position.”

“I think I’m a fan of  _ this  _ position.”

It was the dead of night and they were almost  _ certain  _ the rest of the house was asleep by now. Sakura lay on her stomach with her shirt and bra resting on the floor next to the bed. The blonde straddled the other girl’s hips, just barely putting her weight on her.

“You know...I’m not delicate,” Sakura told her.

Ino’s hands trailed lower and stopped just above the waistband of her skimpy pajama shorts. They were actually Ino’s  _ favorite  _ pair of shorts that Sakura owned. She massaged the soft skin, making sure to gradually put more pressure on the muscle as the seconds passed.

“What’s that mean?” Ino asked.

“It means I like it a little rough from time to time.” She lifted her hips, the curve of her ass grazed Ino’s center. 

Ino could see the tension in the air, she could feel it. And god how much she wanted to bite into it, to _ do it _ . It had been  _ months _ , yes, but Sakura was the first girl who could keep up with all of the teasing that she loved so much. The bickering back and forth that only made other girls grow more and more clingy seemed to only strengthen the bond of the two girls.

There was a lingering smirk on Sakura’s lips as she turned her head to look back at her friend.

“I’ve been behaving,” Sakura said. “You’ve noticed, haven’t you?”

“And you’re getting rewarded for it. I told you--you’ll get all of the attention in the world, baby girl. Isn’t this enough for you?” Ino leaned forward and pressed her lips to the back of Sakura’s exposed neck.

“I’ll always want more.”

“Hm...can’t be content with what you’re given, can you?”

“When I’m the only one, yes. But I’ve seen the way you’ve had her trailing after you all week. Almost like you’re watching the clock. She’s legal tomorrow.”

Ino chuckled. “She’s a cute kid.”

“So you do want her, then?”

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you.”

“Tell me I’m the only one in this house you’d ever consider fucking.” Sakura’s ass pushed into Ino, grinding herself against the tightening fabric of the blonde’s thin pajama bottoms. Ino sucked in a sharp breath and her hands finally grasped that soft, round ass. It didn’t take too long before the two were moving against each other, bodies grinding against each other as Ino’s cock hardened until the pajamas became almost painfully restrictive. “I want to hear it from your mouth.”

“So needy,” Ino teased. “Is this what you were like with Kakashi?”

“I don’t want to hear his name.”

“Why not? If you’re going to ask me about other girls, I should have the same right. After all, I’m not the only one you want to fuck, am I?”

“Who said I wanted to  _ fuck  _ you?”

“Now is not the time to play coy, Sakura. I know how much you’ve wanted my cock for months.”

“No…”

Ino smirked. “Admit it. Don’t worry. You’re not the only one in the house that’s guilty of it.”

“There’s nothing to admit. I just like the attention that comes with having you around. It could have come from anyone.” 

“In that case…” All of a sudden, the pressure left Sakura’s backside. The mattress creaked just the slightest bit as Ino rolled off of the bed. A disappointed groan escape Sakura as she rolled onto her back to look at the other girl. “I think we’re done here.”

“Ino,” Sakura groaned. “Get back in the bed.”

“Last time I checked, you weren’t the one in charge,” Ino tossed the words her way.

“You know I was just fucking around.” She sat up. “Come on...I thought you could handle a little teasing. Are you mad at me?”

“Not mad. Just disappointed. I hoped I wouldn’t have to punish you on this trip.”

“Punish me?”

“Yes.” She finally looked at Sakura. “I’m going to get some air. You’re forbidden from leaving this room until I say otherwise.”

Sakura scoffed and blinked in disbelief. “Are...are you grounding me?”

“I told you before. If you behave, you get rewarded. But you haven’t. And for that, I have to punish you. Now,  _ stay _ .”


	14. Chapter 14

Ino was silent going down the stairs. She heard voices in the living room, but she didn’t recognize them until she reached the bottom. Hanabi sounded nervous. She stuttered, and it sounded like she was struggling against something. When Ino reached the doorway, she saw the way Karin had the younger girl pinned to the wall.

“Aren’t you excited?” Karin asked her. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

“P-please,” Hanabi whimpered. “Someone will hear us.”

“They’re all asleep. It’s pretty hot, isn’t it? We could fuck down here and no one would ever know.” Karin sounded excited about the whole thing. And to be fair, she was. Hanabi was finally eighteen. They were finally able to take the next step without worrying about what was to follow. “I’ll be gentle.”

“I told you before, I’m not ready,” Hanabi said.

“You’re eighteen, now. You’re more than ready. Don’t you want me like I want you?”

“I--of course, I want you. I just--”

“Do you love me?”

“I…”

“Do you?”

Ino decided now was as good a time as any to let her presence be known to the two of them. She stepped into the living room, her eyes shifting around to take in the scene. It looked like they had been drinking, considering there was half a bottle of bourbon on the table and two shot glasses.

“It’s a little late for this, isn’t it?” Ino asked, causing both girls to jolt. “Hanabi, you’ve got a long day tomorrow. No way in hell are we letting you sleep through your birthday.”

“Um…” Hanabi’s lips parted as she looked between the two of them. It seemed as though she didn’t know what to say. But when Karin finally let her go, she maneuvered herself around the two girls and scurried towards the stairs. Ino caught the look of appreciation on her face as she passed by.

“Perfect timing,” Karin grouched. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

“I could ask you the same. Got anything better to do than put the moves on kids?”

“She’s eighteen.”

“Yeah, I heard you. You sounded pretty excited about that, too.” Ino walked further into the living room and lowered herself onto the couch. “Fresh meat for you, isn’t that right?”

“What are you getting at, Yamanaka?”

Ino smirked at her. “You know exactly what I’m getting at, doll. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been putting the moves on the baby Hyuga long before she became legal. Does Hinata know?”

“She’s able to make her own decisions,” Karin told Ino.

“Yet, you couldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. What does that say about you, Karin?”

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” Karin walked towards her and leaned down until her face was meer inches away from Ino’s. “Can’t blame a girl for trying to get laid, can you?”

“Do  _ you  _ love  _ her _ ?”

“What?”

“You asked her if she loved you. I was just wondering if you would have been able to say it back to her if she did.” Her hands found Karin’s waist and she tugged her onto her lap. “Or were you really planning on taking advantage of that kid?”

“Does it matter? I didn’t get laid.” Karin wasn’t really one to let her business spill out into the open. She tilted her head and let her hands run down Ino’s torso, stopping once she got to the pajama bottoms. Fingers brushed through the waistband and pulled, enough have a clear sight of underwear. “Speaking of which...think you can help me out with that?”

“Getting handsy, aren’t you?”

“Can you blame me? It’s been too long since I’m had a good fuck. I’m long overdue.”

Ino thought back to Sakura upstairs. The girl was probably still pouting in the bed right now. Half naked with soaked panties--Ino wouldn’t be surprised if she was touching herself in that moment. 

“Won’t you please fuck me?” Karin asked in an innocent tone. “Hinata told me a thing or two about what you’ve been hiding from the rest of the group.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“How is it that you’ve managed to go this long without showing me that glorious cock, Ino?” There was a tenderness in her tone that Ino recognized all too well.

“It hasn’t been any of your business. Not until now.” Ino allowed Karin to move her underwear down and reveal the head of her erection. Before she realized she wasn’t the only one awake, she planned on just jerking off and falling asleep on the couch. It wasn’t a bad way to end the night, after all. But when Karin’s fingers wrapped around her--she lost control.

She gasped at the contact, rocking into it, her tip leaking pre-cum over the material of Karin’s clothing.

“I wonder what your cum tastes like…”

Ino chuckled. “And if I give you the privilege of tasting it? Will you stop going after little girls?”

“Show me I’d have more fun playing with you than I’d have playing with her.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Yes...fucking eat it…” It wasn’t a situation Ino really found herself in often. At least--not without getting something in return. It wasn’t like she was opposed to going down on other girls, it just didn’t really come up that often. Most times they were too concerned with making sure they got a healthy dose of cock. But Karin...Karin just wanted Ino’s tongue to move deeper in her dripping cunt. “Swallow all my cum, baby.”

Ino’s grip on the girl’s thighs tightened as she pushed her legs further apart. Her cock twitched and leaked on the floor as her tongue delved into Karin’s folds over and over. God, she wanted to fuck her. She wanted to drive her dick into this wet heat and feel her squeeze every drop of cum out. 

The couch was an absolute mess. Karin’s clothes were disheveled--her bottoms were actually halfway across the room where Ino tossed them ten minutes ago. A self-satisfied smirk bloomed across Karin’s features as she let her eyes roam for a moment. In a twisted way, she was almost proud. Having Ino Yamanaka on her knees wasn’t what she expected out of the night, but as Ino’s tongue traced delicate circles in her center, she thanked whatever universal force decided to bring this into fruition. 

“Such a fuckin’ mess,” Ino mumbled into Karin’s folds. She decided to tease her a bit, placing kisses along her outer lips before letting her tongue slowly claim more of her delicious wetness. “Sakura would throw a fit if she knew what was happening down here.”

Of course, Sakura was still being  _ punished _ . And if she was a good girl when Ino returned, she’ll be properly rewarded. Karin, on the other hand, wasn’t good. But she  _ was  _ greedy. Horny beyond belief and judging by how wet she was before Ino even touched her, it was safe to assume she would have taken was she wanted from poor, innocent Hanabi had Ino not intervened.

“If you want me to cum, you’ll have to try harder than that,” Karin cooed the words, her hand coming down to delve into herself before pushing her cum-covered finger into Ino’s mouth slowly. “Otherwise, I can just go get my baby girl from upstairs.”

Ino smirked. “That kid’s probably fast asleep by now.”

“I doubt it. She’s a night owl. I make sure she’s always available when I need her.” Karin licked her lips. “You could say I’ve got her perfectly trained.”

“All that without touching her?” Ino questioned. “That kid’s so innocent I doubt she even knows the meaning of the word ‘orgasm’.”

Karin laughed. “I don’t have to touch her to have fun with her. But I’d rethink your whole stance on her being innocent. She’s not as good with her tongue as you are but she’s  _ definitely  _ learning.”

There was a moment where Ino’s smile fell and she dug her fingertips into the other girl’s thighs. Karin was a clever girl--very detail oriented as a person, even if she worked to keep that part of herself hidden from most. She was able to perceive the shift in Ino’s composure following her statement. A wicked smile spread across her face as she moved her hips up to have her center graze Ino’s lips.

“Last time I checked, you weren’t done,” Karin purred. “Keep going?”


	16. Chapter 16

Hanabi promised herself to Karin almost eight months ago when the girl stole her first kiss from her. It was after Hinata had fallen asleep and the older girl just so happened to be staying over during the same weekend Hanabi came to visit. At first, she just showered Hanabi with compliments. She told her she was gorgeous--that she wasn’t like the other girls her age. She paid special attention to Hanabi when no one else did. 

To be honest, she didn’t even know if she liked Karin. The more time went on, the more she was convinced that the only reason she enjoyed the older girl’s company was because it was a type of relationship she’d never had. One that she had always dreamed of.

_ Do you love me? _

Hanabi pondered the question. Karin had gotten her to do more than anyone else ever could. Some would say a person would only do those things with someone that they loved.

“You alright?” Ino licked her lips as she stepped out onto the back porch. The rest of the group was absolutely wild, dancing around and screaming over a campfire. They finished the first bottle of the night right after they cut the cake and were a quarter of the way through the second bottle. “It’s your birthday but everyone else seems like they’re having a better time than you.”

“Guess I’m just not in the party mood…”

Ino studied her for a moment before asking her question. “When did it start?”

“Hm?”

“Karin. When did you two start messing around?” She noticed the way Hanabi winced when she asked the question. “There’s more to it than that, isn’t there?”

Hanabi kept her eyes on the group in the distance. There was a hesitation that Ino recognized all too well.

“I’ve been around the block more than most people that you or I know. I can’t remember a time where I didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” Ino sighed and tilted her head as she brought a tightly rolled joint to her lips. She’d snaked it from Karui’s bag earlier that day. “It’s no fun if they don’t want it. That’s not the first time she’s pressured you, is it?”

“Um…”

Ino knew she wouldn’t get much out of Hanabi this way. And she wasn’t trying to be nosy. If anything, she just wanted the girl to loosen up a little bit. There was no way in hell that she was going to let this girl continue to mope on her eighteenth birthday. When she lit it up, she noticed Hanabi go rigid.

“What’s the matter? Don’t tell me you’re the good one in the family?” She arched an eyebrow and held the joint out to Hanabi. “You know how to do it?”

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

“I can’t answer that for you. Take it if you want. Turn it down if you want.”

“N-No, I’ll take it.” She chewed on her lip as she took it in her fingers. She inhaled slowly, lightly even. Ino was surprised when she exhaled without coughing. 

“Well, well,” she mused with a light chuckle. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve done this before.”

Hanabi shook her head. “Karin has a vaporizer but it’s just nicotine. Nothing like this.”

“Joints are a little different. Try not to smoke too much. It’s a bitch on your lungs.”

They smoked together for a few minutes before the joint was burned down to little more than the length of a thumb nail. Ino had successfully gotten the younger girl to relax, tilting her head up towards the sky once Hanabi rested her head on Ino’s shoulder. Her hair smelled like peaches and...something else sweet that Ino couldn’t quite pinpoint. They didn’t say much to each other when they smoked. Mainly because Hanabi was too busy combing her mind for things to say to actually get any words out and Ino...well, Ino wasn’t really interested in forcing conversation if it wasn’t going to come out organically. 

The main group had gotten louder and Ino was honestly grateful that they were out in the middle of nowhere so no one could complain about the noise. It was mainly Karui and Sakura that made the most noise. They’d taken it upon themselves to challenge each other to a drinking contest. Ino couldn’t be sure of the rules from the distance she sat, but it was fairly obvious that neither of them were winning. Or maybe both of them were winning?

“I’m glad you changed your mind,” Hanabi muttered.

Ino looked down at her with an inquisitive expression. “What’s that?”

“From before,” she seemingly clarified, but Ino was still lost. “You said you didn’t want to talk to me until I was older. I’m glad you changed your mind.”

Ino scoffed. “You remember that?”

Hanabi nodded. Her arms linked around Ino’s and as a breeze brushed past them, she drew herself into the older girl’s side. 

“To be fair…” she shrugged one shoulder. “You  _ are  _ older.”

“It doesn’t feel like it. I feel the same.” There was a pause. “Except less anxious...and I’m hungry.”

Ino laughed. “Yeah, weed will do that to you. Why don’t we find some snacks?”


	17. Chapter 17

“You’re really cute,” the girl giggled from her spot perched on the counter. She’d been snacking on a bag of chocolate chips for the past ten minutes while Ino looked through the bottles that were at the girls’ disposal.

The blonde smirked at that. She’d seen it coming. Even so, it wasn’t necessarily unwelcome at this point. Who didn’t love compliments?

“I know,” she replied without missing a beat. She grabbed two shot glasses from a cabinet and set them down next to Hanabi. 

“I’m not surprised a lot of guys like you,” Hanabi carried on. “Girls, too. What are you doing?”

“Pouring shots,” Ino replied as she filled the glasses up with whiskey. “You wanted one, right?”

“Shouldn’t we be with the rest of the group if we’re going to be drinking?”

Ino scoffed. “You really wanna go back out there?”

Hanabi shook her head and grabbed one of the shots. Ino stopped her before she was able to toss it back.

“Hold it, little Hyuuga,” she mused. “Where’s your rush? I thought we were drinkin’ together?”

They took the shots together. And then they went for seconds. And then thirds. And before Hanabi could reach for the bottle again, Ino grabbed her arm and pushed the bottle further down the counter just out of her reach. The blonde stepped forward, wedging herself between Hanabi’s legs as she rested her eyes on the younger girl.

“Like I said,” Ino grinned and gripped her thighs. “You gotta pace yourself, baby.”

“Mm,” Hanabi hummed and rested her forehead against Ino’s. “Did you change your mind?”

“Hm?”

“About me being too young?” Hanabi chewed on her lip. 

“Ah, that…” She nodded knowingly with a lingering smirk on her face. “You’re still young, darlin’. But I’d say tonight’s the night we can look towards being friends.”

“What if...what if I wanted more?”

There is was. Ino could have seen it coming. She shook her head, letting out a sigh before she stepped away from the younger girl. 

“Sweetheart, I can’t do that for you.”

“I’m...not talking about a relationship. I’ve talked to a few people and I know you don’t do that. I just ...wanted to ask you a favor.”

“....lay it on me.”

“Eighteen years and...I hadn’t even kissed anybody until last year. And that...that wasn’t planned. I want more experience, but I want to be sure to have those experiences on my terms.”

“Yeah?”

Hanabi hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words. Ino was listening to her right now. All of the stories about how Ino avoided relationships and love like the plague...Hanabi rehearsed over and over again to make sure she didn’t say anything to drive her away. Ever since the first time Karin took a piece of her innocence from her...since the night she pinned her down and didn’t let her up until she got what she wanted...Hanabi had been searching for ways to reclaim that part of herself. 

But there was a silver lining. Karin stole her first kiss. And after that...she made Hanabi do things to her that the younger girl hadn’t necessarily been comfortable with. But through all of that, Karin had never touched her. She had that, at least.

And not she could do what she wanted with it.

“Ino, I....” Why was this so hard to say? “I want you to be my first... _ tonight _ .”


	18. Chapter 18

_ There were certain things that Ino tried to stay away from. In all of her time having sex--which started at an age she didn’t care to disclose--she learned ways to ensure people would keep their distance while giving her what she really wanted.  _

_ She always made sure to stay out of relationships. There was a time she dated girls with sex as the driving force behind her decisions. All she learned from that was that she couldn’t do that again. With an appetite like hers, she could be with just one. She also avoided kissing and holding hands.  _

_ And most importantly...she avoided being anyone’s  _ ** _first_ ** _ . _

~~

Though it didn’t reflect on her face, Ino was shocked at how easily her slender digits sink into her warm core. God, the way her insides reacted to her intrusion made the blonde’s cock throb in anticipation. She silently wondered how she would fit the rest of herself into her. The first finger that had spread Sakura’s folds was now joined by another, curling in search the spot that Ino knows will make her  _ melt  _ in nothingness.

“Is this what you wanted Kakashi to do to you?” Ino asked her. She tilted her head, admiring the way her friend grasped at her pillow and arched her back. “I told you--good girls get rewarded.”

The moan Sakura gave was loud and lewd, hips squirming needily as she met Ino’s gaze. Ino was certain no would hear them. it was well past midnight and people would be deep asleep, no doubt exhausted from all the tasks they had to do earlier that day. She retired to the room immediately after leaving Hanabi. Since it took Sakura all of two hours to come to bed, Ino nursed a bottle of whiskey as she waited. Her mind kept drifting back to Hanabi’s proposition. 

Why couldn’t she get her out of her mind?

“I want you,” Sakura whined. “I want to finally feel that cock stretch me.”

“Begging now, all of a sudden?” Ino smirked. Just as quickly as her fingers penetrated her, they were withdrawn from her warmth, strands of her arousal painting Ino’s flesh. An open palm raises and comes down harshly against her pretty round ass. The slap held nothing back, echoing throughout the room. “You’ll get my cock when I say you’re ready.” Her tone wasn’t to be trifled with as she sunk back into her pussy now with three digits.

Her fingers hit against Sakura’s gspot, working her sex until the wet sloshing of her cunt was loud and telling just how close she was to cumming around her digits. “P-Please fuck me...I’m so close…” She barely got the words out before her hips arched upwards, fingers clenching into the sheets of her bed as she began squirting as she came with a loud cry.

Even as the shower of her squirt pumps out of her abused cunt, Ino’s fingers didn’t allow her any reprieve. Ino wanted Sakura to feel every lingering effect in the coming days. She wasn’t going to take it easy on her. She wanted every ache Sakura felt to remind her of how hard she came from getting  _ used _ .

_ I would tear that poor girl  _ ** _apart_ ** , Ino found herself thinking. Licking her lips, her cock twitched between her legs as lavender eyes drifted into her mind.

Her hand that had previously been around Sakura’s neck had moved to under her shirt to tweak her the nipple of her left breast. 

“You cum really fast for such a brat.” She twisted her sensitive bud before slapping her her perky breast and repeating the process with its counterpart. Ino then reached into the front of her panties to fish out her fat cock. “Makes me think you didn’t really want it…”

“I want it,” she moaned. “Just...fuck me. Cum in me...I want to feel your hot load!”

“Hush, baby girl,” Ino pulled her fingers from Sakura’s cunt and brought them up to the girl’s lips. “Do you want to wake everyone?”

Sakura parted her lips obediently for Ino’s fingers, groaning as she tasted herself. 

“Good girl,” Ino smiled. Her menacing length was gliding through her lower lips, teasing her with a constant saw motion as Ino smeared her precum all over that dripping cunt. 

Ino lifted the other girl off her mattress and set her down on the cold, hard floor. 

“The bed is too good for a brat like you. I’m going to fuck you on the floor like the needy bitch you are.” She propped her on all fours, as she lined herself up with her abused cunt. Slap. Slap. Slap. Her meaty cock battered her sex brutishly before she finally forced the blunt end of her fat length inside of her. 

“Don’t you dare make a mess on this fucking floor.” Ino had a tight grip on her hips as she impaled her dick into her hungry cunt. She didn’t stop until she buried as deep inside her tight walls as she could. She wanted her to remember the moment her ungodly cock spread her open for the first time. “Or I’ll make you lick it up.”

Sakura couldn’t believe it took her so long to feel Ino’s cock. She’d been so stubborn this whole time, but...but her back arched as Ino rammed into her hole repeatedly, earning her cries of pure bliss as she filled her to the hilt over and over again. 

“Do you hear that?” Ino whispered, slowing down her thrusts so that they both could take in the  _ obscene  _ sounds their bodies made together. “You’re so wet. Ready to take my cum?”

“God, yes!”

“Oh shit,” Ino laughed, feeling her cunt spasming around the thick length and then the feeling of her juices gushing out of her as the blonde pushes her to cum. “So the whore is a squirter, shoulda told me sooner.” she husked into her ear, fingers still rubbing at her clit despite her orgasm.

She closed her eyes when she felt that heat rising and her balls tightened. The build up to her orgasm was slow and heavy, her jaw dropping as her cock began to pulsate in Sakura’s wet heat. 

“God damn…” Ino muttered. She dove into Sakura, claiming every inch of her insides as her cock erupted deep in her. Ino fucked it into her slowly and tilted her head up towards the ceiling as her balls pressed against Sakura. 

_ So good, so wet. God, I love pussy _ . Her cock strained in Sakura’s tight cunt and she pushed in further to empty more of her seed. _ Fuck, she’s so tight. I could fuck her all night… _

** _I want you to be my first._ **

“Mm...that was pretty nice for your first time…” Only a second passed after the comment left her mouth before she realized what she said. Swallowing, she looked down at Sakura to see if she’d noticed. The other girl was limp, passed out cold as soon as the last of Ino’s load was dropped in her.

She pulled out of her and ran her fingers along her dick. “God damn it,” she panted, shaking her head as she rolled off of the bed. “I can’t wait to fucking go home.”


	19. Chapter 19

Ino wasn’t really one to submerse herself in nature. Hell, just the fact that she agreed to go on this trip with the rest of the girls was astonishing to even her. But the obvious downside to being in the middle of nowhere was that there weren’t many options for solitary activities that didn’t require stomping through the mud. At least she was able to get away from all of the bickering and tension.

Fucking Sakura proved to be a mistake. It wasn’t that the sex was bad or anything. In fact, the sex was great. Sakura was needy and nasty--two things that Ino absolutely  _ loved  _ in a fuck buddy. But when Ino woke up next to her the next morning with the dream of soft skin and Hanabi writhing underneath her, she couldn’t deny the boundary she’d crossed.

It was a low blow to bang someone with another person in mind during the act. She liked to think of herself as better than that, but…

Fuck, why couldn’t she get that girl out of her mind?

She had to be no less than a mile away from the cabin by now. She’d snagged a couple of blunts from the house stash and decided to spend the afternoon clearing her mind. She’d had enough drinking to last her the rest of the break. 

She found a clearing with a small, murky pond. The bench near the edge of the pond looked as if it were going to fall apart any minute. Ino took her time sitting down, making sure to listen for any creaks in the wood. Then she lit the first blunt.

~~~

**Two weeks later....**

Shisui started out the night trying to get back to where he’d previously been with Ino. He saw her outside of a bookstore and approached her once she’d finished her browsing. To be honest, he fully expected her to blow him off and carry on with her day. But then she dragged him into the backseat of his own car and next thing he knew, he was turning into a putty in her hands.

“F-Fuck, that’s so warm,” Shisui groaned, letting out a deep breath when her lips finally left his swollen cockhead. “I could cum any second, just keep doin’ that.”

He didn’t want to hold her up, after all. Not to mention she was giving him the best blowjob he’d ever had. Omoi wasn’t bullshitting when he said she was great with her mouth.

“Not so fast,” Ino purred, hiking her dress up. Shisui glanced down at her cock lazily, arching an eyebrow as if he’d  _ forgotten  _ it existed.”You don’t get to cum before I do.”

“You want me to suck you?” He smirked. There was a first time for everything, wasn’t there? He’d be lying if he said he never thought about what it’d be like. He’d cum down the throats of so many girls, maybe one deserved to show him what he was missing?

“If you can make me cum, I’ll let you cum wherever you want.”

Fuck, was she serious?

The boy moved to his knees in the seat and lowered his lips to her cock. He didn’t wrap them around it. Instead, his tongue darted out to lick the skin just barely. Ino sucked in air through her teeth and rolled her eyes.

Straight boys were always so timid when it came to sucking dick. If this were anyone else, perhaps she would have gone easy on him. But she knew what Shisui was about. He’d forced his cock into her throat, held her down till she couldn't breath--all in the name of getting the perfect nut. So why couldn’t she do the same?

He gagged unexpectedly when she took advantage of the moment his lips were around her. When she dipped into his throat, she smiled at the resistance she felt. Tilting her head, the blonde smoothed Shisui’s hair out of the way to look at him.

“Now you know what it feels like,” she purred, pumping her hips just once before she released the pressure on his head and let him up.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He coughed.

“You don’t like being on the receiving end of that kind of thing? I thought you were into it.”

“I’ve never fucking sucked a dick before. You know that.”

“Do I?” Ino smeared her precum on his lips. “If you want some revenge, you’ll do everything you can to make sure I cum.”

“Bet I can make you cum with my dick.”

“Considering the way the last time went, I doubt that.” She tapped her tip against his lips. “But if you’re concerned about me ruining that delicate little throat, I’m always happy to try out another hole.”

This was the part she loved. Making straight boys uncomfortable with the way she reached down to grab their ass. She expected Shisui to tense up against her and pull away. Imagine her surprise when her fingers grazed his balls from behind and he shivered against her.

“What’s that?” Her cock twitched in interest. “Did you like that?”

Shisui’s cheeks burned. “I...yeah.” He didn’t want to explain himself any further. He’d found one of his cousin’s toys after he moved in with him. He’d heard prostate stimulation was unlike any other type of sex, but nothing could have prepared him for the first time the vibrater slipped into him.

“You’ve got some secrets don’t you, Uchiha?”

He couldn’t think of a response. So instead, he moved onto his back in the seat, kicking his pants off. To be honest, he wanted something bigger--the vibrator got old real quick--but he still didn’t have the attraction to men that seemed to be needed to enjoy sex.

“You’d let me fuck you?” She was already moving between his legs before he could answer, dick leaking onto his leather seats and slicking his ass up for what was to cum. She leaned down until her lips grazed his collarbone and she placed a delicate kiss before she pushed herself into him to the hilt. 

The two of them drew in a deep breath at the same time before looked him in the eye.

“How is it?” She asked.

“It…” He winced. “Fucking hurts.”

She  _ giggled _ . “It’s just big. You’ll adjust.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Hey, man. Can I...ask you about something?” Shisui tossed the baseball up in the air as he spoke the words. Itachi was on a video call broadcast from the laptop on his desk across the room. “You gotta promise not to tell anybody we talked about this.”

“Just spit it out.”

“What do you like about men?”

Itachi narrowed his eyes. “You don’t have your little friends hiding somewhere I can’t see them, do you?”

“No, I’m serious. Why do you like other guys?”

This time, Itachi sighed. “Honestly, I have no idea. Men are rude, rough, and cocky for no damn reason. I suppose I like the absence of femininity. Or maybe the ability to be feminized by a partner that’s more masculine than me.”

Shisui sat up. “You like dudes that treat you like a chick?”

“There’s more to it than that.” Itachi tapped his desk on the other side of the screen. “What prompted this question?. Have you been fooling around with your little friends, Shisui?”

“It’s nothing like that. There’s this girl here and we hooked up last weekend.”

“Congratulations. I hardly understand what this has to do with my attraction to other men.”

“But like...she wasn’t always a girl, if you know what I mean?”

“Is that your way of outing her as a transgender woman, Shisui?” Itachi’s tone was sharp at that moment. Shisui recognized that voice from their childhood when he would do something to inevitably piss him off. “Is that your issue? You’re worried that your attraction to her makes you  _ gay  _ for some reason?”

“When you say it like that, it makes me sound like a dick.”

“Because you  _ are  _ if that’s your only issue with her. Still, it didn’t seem to stop you from going through with sex. A hole’s a hole, isn’t that what you used to say?”

“Itachi, just listen to me, okay?” Shisui combed his fingers through his hair. “It didn’t happen like that. She was the one who....”

The other man was able to take the hesitation and fill in the blanks for himself. He sat up in his seat and tried not to let his face give him away as  _ too  _ surprised. “Did you like it?”

“That’s why I’m fucking calling you.”

“Well, I’m surprised. If you’re worried about being less of a man, I’m going to inform you that there’s nothing more manly than taking a dick up the ass.”

“I’m trying to be serious, Itachi. Does this make me gay?”

“She’s a woman.”

“I’m not talking about that part. I’m talking about liking...y’know…”

Itachi shook his head. “That kind of thing isn’t really exclusively something gay men do. Anal stimulation is known to be pleasurable for a lot of men, regardless of sexual orientation. Is that  _ really  _ what you’re worried about?”

“Well...yeah.” Shisui was holding something back. Itachi could tell.

“Far be it from me to pry, but...I feel like it will come back and bite me in the butt if I don’t. What else is there, Shisui?”

“You’ve gotta promise not to tell anyone.”

“Who would I tell?  _ Sasuke _ ?”

“Just gotta make sure. If any of my friends find out about this, I’ll never hear the end of it. Hooking up with her isn’t the problem, but I’m not supposed to take it up the ass. No offense.”

“What do you want to do about all of this, Shisui?”

“I wanna fucking see her again,” Shisui blurted out. “But I can’t make the wrong damn move or she’ll ghost me.”

Itachi looked confused. “Why is that?”

“You don’t know this girl, Itachi. She heads for the hills as soon as she finds out someone wants more than sex.”

“Ah, I see. So, you  _ genuinely  _ like this girl.”

“I think so.” Shisui’s face seemed to burn hotter the more he thought about it. He liked what he knew about her so far. And then there was that layer underneath that he was able to catch a little glimpse of for just a moment. “I hate this.”

“It’s about time you became interested in someone else. It’s been two years since your relationship with Tenten ended.”

Shisui smirked. “Yeah, don’t remind me. They’re friends.”

Itachi’s attention seemed to pique. “Oh?”

“Yeah…” Shisui looked down at his phone as a text came in from Omoi. Fuck, he forgot he was hanging out with him later on. “Look, I’ve gotta go jump in the shower. Can we talk some more later?”

“If it isn’t too late, of course. Otherwise I’ll be available tomorrow.”

“Thanks, man. I’ll talk to you then.”

“Good luck.” Itachi winked before signing off.


	21. Chapter 21

There was a certain charm about her that the woman couldn’t quite place. Tsunade always found herself feeling slightly more  _ rejuvenated  _ after their time spent together. In the beginning, she’d been content to keep their relationship confined to her home. But now she was realizing that she wanted to see more of Ino. There was only so much they could do around Tsunade’s home before it just became stale and repetitive.

“You want to do what?” Ino had to be sure she was hearing her right. “I’m not outright rejecting the idea, but you do have more to lose if someone sees us.”

“It’s two hours away. No one from the college will be around to see us, I promise.” Tsunade used to disappear to this particular city when work got overwhelming and she wanted to forget the faces of her students and colleagues. It wasn’t the biggest city, but it was easy to remain a stranger if she needed to. “Let me spoil you.”

“Spoil me?”

“I could take you out to dinner and then have a night on the town. They’ve got a lounge that serves the best mojitos you’ll have ever had. I’ll even buy you some cute outfits to show off for me.”

“Sounds like this would be more for you than me.”

“Well I deserve it, don’t I?” Tsunade tilted her head. “When you took your trip I had to spend all of that time with Jiraiya. His trip got canceled at the last minute. He had me show off some of my best pairs of panties for him and in return I only got a look at his enormous, hairy ass.”

“Isn’t that how you like your men?”

“As time goes on, I’m beginning to think I don’t like men very much at all.”

“Don’t tell me I’m partially to blame.”

Tsunade smiled at her. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“What do I get out of it?”

“Whatever you’d like, sweetheart. What do you want?”

“Everything,” Ino said. It was the magic question after all. The promise to give Ino whatever she wanted was enough to warrant an appropriate response. “I want a guarantee that you’ll agree to  _ anything  _ I ask you for if I come along on this trip with you.”

“That’s already what I’m offering,” Tsunade didn’t try to hide the irritation in her tone.

“No, you’re not understanding my question. I want a promise that you will say ‘yes’ to anything I ask you to  _ do  _ or  _ buy  _ while we’re there.”

“Little gold digger, aren’t you?”

“ _ You’re _ the one who’s offering,” Ino pointed out. “You can turn it down if you want.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I’d buy you whatever you wanted even if you didn’t ask. This just makes things more interesting. But before I agree--”

“Wait, wait, you can’t add conditions to my conditions.”

“I can and will,” the older woman said sternly. “Besides, you’ll like this one. I have a friend that’s  _ dying  _ to meet you.”

“How does this friend know about me?”

“There’s nothing to worry about. We've been friends since we were kids--I tell her everything. And you’ll like her. Even if you don’t, she’ll absolutely adore you.” Tsunade sat on the black sectional, tugging Ino down with her. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s neck and drew her in. “She might try to spoil you as much as I do.”

“Oh really?”

“Mei has always wanted what was mine. Ever since we were young. And I know you won’t be the exception.”

  
  


“So, she fucked you so good that you like dick now?” Omoi thought he’d heard it all until Shisui opened his mouth. He froze, blunt still dangling from his lips as he processed what his friend had just told him. So, Shisui took dick, then? Sure, it was a girl’s dick. But it was still a dick and he seemed to  _ like  _ it, too. “Seems legit.”

“Don’t fuckin’ say it out loud, man. Someone’s gonna hear you.” He should have done this somewhere else. Somewhere that  _ wasn’t  _ this crowded ass skate park. 

“Alright, alright,” Omoi nodded with a lingering smirk. “So, why the hell are you tellin’ me this anyway?”

“Because you’re my best friend, shit head.”

“Yeah, but usually you just tell the best friend that you’re into the girl. You don’t really go into detail about how she dicked you down unless you’re lookin’ for some sort of feedback?”

“I guess I just wanted to get it off my chest. Honestly, I don’t know what the fuck to do.”

“Fucking ask her out, man. Stop being a pussy.”

“She doesn’t date. Trust me.” Shisui rubbed his cheek, remembering the time she’d socked him for pushing the boundaries.

“Well, either you gotta do something about it or shut up. No room for a dude that’s all talk. What’s it gonna be, man?”


	22. Chapter 22

Hearing her try to suppress her groans only made Ino want to delve in more. Her tongue flicking at the older woman’s little bud, as she brought her lips to surround it. She sucked, but it was short. Eyes following up Tsunade’s curvy frame, resting on the lewd expressions she was making in the process.

“She’s cuter than you said she’d be,” Mei said to Tsunade, her finger swirling around the rim of her glass. She was a little envious of this new-found relationship of Tsunade’s. It felt like a lifetime had gone by since she had someone with that same spark that Ino had. “I’m surprised you agreed to share her.”

Tsunade had to bite her lip to suppress the groan. The two women were supposed to just enjoy a drink with one another at the restaurant in the hotel where Mei stayed. She wanted to introduce Ino so of course she would agree to go along with this silly request of hers. But...she didn’t know Ino meant to agree to _ anything _she asked. Her fingers carded through Ino’s hair and she spread her legs further.

Mei couldn’t help but lick her lips.

“She’s--ah!” Tsunade drew in a breath when Ino nipped her inner thigh. “Sh-she’s relentless.”

“Not exactly a bad thing,” Mei mused. “So much energy.”

Ino’s fingers dug into Tsunade’s thighs and the older woman was certain she wasn’t going to stop until she drove her absolutely _ wild _. 

“_ Fuck _,” the word tumbled from Tsunade’s lips just as a waitress walked by the table.

“Is there something I can fetch for you ladies?” The waitress smiled almost _ too _innocently. And Tsunade was thoroughly convinced she knew what was occurring under the table. “Perhaps another bottle of champagne?”

“_ Please _,” it came out of Tsunade, sounding almost like begging on her lips. Of course, that’s because it wasn’t a reply to the question asked as much as it was...pleading Ino to either stop or give her the orgasm she was aching for. The seat was an absolute mess. When the waitress left, Ino finally came up for air. 

Mei brought a napkin up to Ino’s chin and asked, “did you enjoy your appetizer, beautiful?”

Ino’s tongue swiped at her lower lip. A satisfactory smirk tugged at the corner of her lips before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Mei’s ear to whisper, “Come the end of the night, you’ll come to realize that I’m _ insatiable _.”

Mei met Tsunade’s eyes from across the table, listening to Ino speak was stirring something inside of her and she took a deep breath, Tsunade was beginning to regain her composure.

“Should we just have them bring the wine to my suite?” Mei asked. “We can order room service later.”

~~~

Ino sat on Mei’s lap and allowed the older woman to caress her thigh as she and Tsunade conversed. In the half hour they’d been lounging in the living area of the suite, the women had gone through an entire bottle of wine and Ino learned a few things about them. Namely that they were more than just childhood friends. Mei and Tsunade seemed to bond the most over being two women that were unhappy in their current relationships. Mei traveled often to avoid her husband, claiming it was all for work. 

“I’ve got something for you,” Mei said to the younger girl with tenderness in her voice that Tsunade rarely heard these days. And she’d been introduced to_ a lot _ of Mei’s previous playthings.

“Hm?” Ino tilted her head, feigning ignorance. She had a few guesses already. Mei was the dominant type. She wanted something--_ someone _\--that she could own like a pet. So, when she pulled a pink cat collar out of her bag, decorated with a bell and bow, Ino knew what direction they were going in.

It snapped around her neck perfectly.

“Do you like it?” Ino asked both women. 

Tsunade’s lips parted and for a moment, it looked like she was going to say something. And then she leaned forward and captured Ino’s lips for a hungry kiss. Mei’s arms wrapped around the girl to hold her in place when Tsunade stood up and eventually broke the kiss.

Ino whined, a little pout playing on her lips. If these two wanted her to be submissive, she wasn’t going to deny them. 

Mei’s fingers hooked on Ino’s panties and dragged them down. “How big are you, gorgeous?”

“Ten inches,” Ino replied. Every time she told someone her size, it was hard to make it seem like she wasn’t bragging.

“That’s a lot to take in,” Mei smirked. “How does Tsunade manage it?”

“I--” Ino drew in a breath when Mei’s fingers wrapped around her shaft. “I make it fit...get her wet enough to take all of it…”

Mei coaxed out a bead of precum and brought it up to her lips for a taste. 

“Does she look wet enough to you?” As Mei asked the question, Tsunade lifted her dress and fuck--she was _ soaked _. Tsunade’s fingers tangled in Ino’s hair and she urged her forward to have another taste. And when Ino’s tongue lapped at her folds, she shivered against her. The girl’s cock twitched when Tsunade let out a groan. 

And then Tsunade stepped away.

“Tsunade told me about some of the nights you two spent together. The night she brought you home for the first time,” the older woman purred the words into Ino’s ear. “How many times did you fuck her that night, kitten?”

“Lost count,” Ino replied almost breathlessly. Christ, she just wanted to fuck this woman. She didn’t view herself as impatient, but she was only human. She could only be played with so much before she… “_ More _.”

Her hips snapped up into Mei’s hand and that earned a giggle from Mei.

“Look at that, you’re leaking all over my fingers,” Mei cooed. “You’ll have to beg.”

Ino didn’t beg. Well, not to just _ anyone _. Not unless they earned it.

“So, beg me,” Mei urged.

Ino arched an eyebrow. “Beg you for what?” She couldn’t keep that edge out of her tone even if she _ tried _.

“Don’t make me tell you twice.” A chill went down the blonde’s spine when Mei’s voice hardened. _ Fine _ , Ino thought. _ Have it your way. _

“Please,” she drew in a shaky breath before Mei ordered Tsunade onto her knees. “I need more.”

“You heard her,” Mei said to her friend. “She needs more.”


	23. Chapter 23

Ino woke up between both women when the moon was still high in the sky. She lifted herself out of bed and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. 

Eleven texts in the last four hours. They didn’t look like anything too important. The first ones that stuck out were a couple of texts from Sakura followed by some nudes that Ino would definitely be saving for an empty day. Ever since they hooked up during the trip, Sakura had been all over her more than usual. Not that Ino minded at all. Sakura seemed to know a good fuck when she experienced one--she left Kakashi on read most days.

Next was a couple of messages from an unknown number--Shisui Uchiha. Poor kid. He had no idea how off-putting it was to ask for an “actual date” from her. She’d give him a reply eventually. But she quickly forgot about him when she opened the next message.

‘ _ It’s Hanabi. I got your number from my sister’s phone...i hope that’s okay… _ ’

Hinata’s phone, hm? Sounded like Little Hyuuga did some snooping to grab a hold of Ino’s digits. Chewing on her bottom lip, Ino tilted her head as she mulled over a response. It was nearly four in the morning--no doubt Hanabi had gone to bed right now. 

** _‘Something tells me you didn’t ask her, did you?’_ **

** _‘I’m flattered you went through the trouble, Little Hyuuga.’_ **

She was about to set her phone down when it vibrated again. So, the kid was awake then?

_ ‘She wouldn’t have given it to me’ _

** _‘Maybe if you asked her nicely’_ **

_ ‘I asked for Naruto’s number so i could call her after she lost her phone and she almost bit my head off. Best to just not ask her for much heh _ ’

‘ ** _Thought you two were closer than that?_ ** ’

‘ _ She’s got her moments still _ ’

** _‘You’re up a little late, aren’t you?_ **

‘ _ Yeahhh…staying with her tonight and she’s been making noise with Naruto all night. It’s ridiculous _ ’

‘ ** _Sometimes a person needs to get their dick wet. We’ve all been there. So, is there something you needed?_ ** ’

It took a bit longer for Hanabi to respond to her. Five minutes, actually. In that time, Ino left the bedroom and made herself comfortable on the couch.

‘I just wanted to talk to you, I guess. I realized how much i liked the time we spent together at the cabin. You were the easiest person to talk to…’

‘I see...and it’s got nothin’ to do with what you asked me?’

Again, Hanabi took a while to respond. Ino assumed she was taking time to overthink her next response. But then she messaged back: ‘ _ I already decided on what I’m going to do _ ’

‘Oh? And what’s that?’

‘I have a friend. I’m supposed to meet her tomorrow night’

‘Good for you.’

‘I’m...still kind of nervous about it. I can’t ask Hinata because she doesn’t even know I like girls’

‘You want me advice on sleeping with another girl for the first time?’

‘Something like that. I don’t know the first thing about it and I don’t want to seem too clueless. I don’t even know how to actually seduce a girl’

‘Seems like you seduced Karin pretty successfully. But that’s not the kind of situation you’re lookin’ for is it?’

‘No....i wanna feel sexy. Not like an object.’

That was cute. Ino couldn’t help but smile as the image of Hanabi popped into her head. She still remembered the look in the girl’s eyes when she first approached her. It was hard to imagine her as anything but  _ adorable _ . Anything else just felt…

Ding!

It took a moment for Ino to process the image on her phone. It was almost like her brain stopped working for just a moment or her comprehension was just lagging. Or maybe it was just the fact that she didn’t expect to get something so.... _ sexy _ .

“Damn, Little Hyuuga,” she muttered under her breath. Could she really call her ‘little’, though? Her chest was probably that same size as Hinata’s, but the curve of her backside was another matter entirely. She took the picture while she was on her stomach, only her lips, breasts, and backside visible with the pose she chose. But Ino could see one of her nipples peeking out from the bra that was trying so desperately to hold everything in.

Pink panties, pick and white bra. Smooth, blemish-free skin and a pout that made Ino want to jump through the damn screen and--

“Fuck,” she sighed. Screw what she said before, this girl was fucking  _ sexy _ . 

‘ _ Do you think she’d like this? _ ’

Whoever this lucky bitch was, she’d be insane not to like something like that. Ino subconsciously licked her lips and shook her head. This was a fucking shame. But she’d had her chance and turned it down. No use crying over it, now.

‘ ** _Yeah, she’ll love that shit. Play safe, Little Hyuuga._ ** ’


	24. Chapter 24

Hanabi shouldn’t have given her phone to Konan. But she promised to help Hanabi find a way to talk to Ino. Considering Konan went to the same school as the blonde and even had some classes with her, it seemed like a good enough idea. The conversation started off well enough. But even again, that was because Hanabi had more control over the conversation.

It was when Konan suggested sending Ino a nude picture that Hanabi’s face burned and she decided that this was further than she wanted to go.

“You don’t have to be completely naked--just enough to remind her that you can be sexy. That’s what we’ve been texting her about, right? Feeling sexy?”

“Well, yes. But I--”

“You’ve got a great body, Hanabi. Show it off.” She smiled and opened the phone’s camera. “And don’t you want her to see what you’ve got to offer?”

“I want her to like me, but this might be skipping a few levels. I don’t think we’re close enough for me to send her something...something like that.”

“I did the same thing when I started texting Nagato. He was mine by the end of the week. You want that, don’t you?” She always felt like she had to keep Hanabi close. The younger girl was more impressionable than most and the wrong people were able to see that from a mile away. “Let’s not forget this girl is the reason Karin’s finally leaving you alone.”

That was true. Karin hadn’t so much as texted Hanabi since they returned from the cabin. She owed that to Ino.

“Do I have to be naked?”

“Bra and panties. Justs one picture to give her something to look at.” 

Hanabi ended up doing it. But she felt sick as soon as Konan hit ‘send’. What if Ino thought it was weird? Or what if she didn’t think Hanabi was attractive? After declining Hanabi’s initial proposition, it was a thought that crossed through her mind more than once. From what she heard from Konan and a few others, Ino had no shortage of people to reminisce on her sexual past with. 

Of all people, why wouldn’t she add Hanabi to the list?

When her phone vibrated, she couldn’t bring herself to look.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” She asked. “She laughed at the picture. I know it.”

“Actually…” Konan thought about what she could say in this instance. “She didn’t hate it.”

She needed to avoid saying the obvious. This girl just wasn’t that interested in Hanabi. It was always a strong possibility. Hanabi wasn’t the most confident girl. She didn’t do things that could be seen as outrageous or attention-grabbing. Konan always assumed it would take a special girl to have the patience to get to know Hanabi. And at their age, that was a rarity.

Maybe she’d settle down somewhere in her late twenties?

“Just delete the message,” Hanabi groaned. She didn’t want to see it. “We’ll pretend it never happened.”

“Fuck that,” Konan tossed the phone onto the bed. “Why don’t we do something else? This girl’s nothing special, anyway.”

Hanabi didn’t think that, though. She liked Ino from the moment she saw her. It was at the beginning of last summer when she went to visit Hinata. She first laid eyes on the blonde at a local pizza place that she went to with her sister. Ever since that moment, she’d been absolutely hooked on her. She had to know who she was, what she was like, and any other detail that she could. Luckily Konan had classes with her, so she at least had that advantage in the beginning. But when her sister started to befriend her, things started really looking up.

And the trip during spring break was an important milestone.

“I don’t know what we were thinking to try this in the first place,” the brunette sighed. “All we accomplished was convincing her that I’m having sex with another girl. Where does that get me?”

“You said the problem was that she didn’t wanna be your first,” Konan said. She tugged Hanabi down to the bed and wrapped an arm around her. “So, we’ll just clear that worry for her.”

“But there is no one else, Konan.”

“So? She doesn’t need to know that. And if it really means that much to you, we can just find you someone. What’s your type? Leggy blondes?”

“I don’t have a type.”

“Right, so out of everyone in this whole world, it’s only that one girl that you’re into?”

“I don’t want anyone else.” Hanabi had a chance to have sex with someone else. She remembered the nights Karin would come on particularly strong. The first night she needed to do something to pacify the older girl and they ended up.... “I just want Ino.”

“Then you’re gonna have to change your approach. You can’t keep up this timid act.”

“It’s not an act.”

“Well, you’ve got to convince this girl that it was. Do something spontaneous--show her that you can be dominant and sexy. Girls always like an unexpected domme.”

“I don’t know if I have it in me to do that.”

“Of course, you do. It’s just deep, deep...deep in there. And we’re gonna draw it out. If you want this girl, she’ll be yours. Okay?” Konan had tricks up her sleeves. “There’s a festival happening on campus to celebrate the end of the year. Free food, games, and music. Not to mention drink specials.”

“Drinking on campus?”

“The restaurants just off of campus are doing it. They’re pulling specials all weekend. You’ll make a move there.”

“We don’t even know if she’ll be there.”

“We’re getting extra points on our final grade if we go to some of the programs the foreign language department is putting on. She’ll be there for that.”

Hanabi sighed. “Fine...we’ll try it your way.”


	25. Chapter 25

The end of the year couldn’t come soon enough. The festival was beautiful--lights of all colors illuminated the campus and vendors step up shop in the road. The city shut down two streets in anticipation of a large turn out and the student body didn’t disappoint. Sakura held on tight to Ino’s hand as the two girls weaved their way through the crowd towards the bridge. There was a path branching off that would give them some breathing room.

“There’s a bench on the other side of the lake. Hinata and Naruto are going to meet us there. Apparently she’s planning on breaking up with him after the festival.”

“And we’re walking into the danger zone?” Ino paused right before they stepped onto the path. “Glad you gave me a warning  _ twenty seconds _ before.”

“I didn’t think you’d come if I told you,” Sakura admitted shamelessly. “It’ll be fine. We won’t be there for the actual break up.”

“Just doing damage control afterwards, right?” 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” the other girl sang the words into Ino’s ear. Maybe Ino should have been upset that she was being bribed with sex, but there was a much larger part of her that acknowledged the fact that Sakura’s throat was deep as all hell. And that was enough for her to stay.

Once they reached the couple, she wondered if there were enough blowjobs in the world to make this worth it. The tension between the two could have been cut with a fucking butter knife. She drew in a deep breath through her nose once Naruto looked at her.

“Sup, Yamanaka?” He asked the question with that annoying ass voice that grated on Ino’s ear drums. “Ready for your first festival?”

“Is there alcohol?” She didn’t go out of her way to avoid Naruto, but she often found herself thankful she didn’t have to spend every waking moment with him. She wasn’t the slightest bit surprised about Hinata’s decision to leave him. In fact, she would have left him long before this. What kind of boyfriend can’t make his girl cum?

“Got you covered,” Naruto smirked, patting the pockets of his jacket. He pulled out a mini-bottle of fireball and handed it over.

That jacket could only hold so many drinks. She’d make sure to clean him out before Hinata tossed him to the curb. 

  
  


To be honest, over the course of the night from that point on, Ino understood why Hinata wanted to break things off. Naruto seemed like a chill enough dude, but Ino found it hard to believe he could convince a girl to sleep with him more than once. It’s not that he was a complete dumbass, but he lacked the filter that most people relied on to keep them from being really fucking irritating. Everything from his childish jokes to his obnoxious laugh pissed Ino off.

But nothing could compare to what happened while the two of them waited for Hinata and Sakura to use the restroom.

“You’re shitting me,” Ino sighed the words and shook her head.

“Hinata said you and Sakura are just friends. It shouldn’t be a problem, right?” He moved closer to her on the bench. “Nobody to get jealous.”

“Except maybe your girlfriend.”

He laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time. “She doesn’t have to know. Besides, a man needs a little bit of variety and she doesn’t understand that. None of the other girls do.” He brought his arm around her. “That’s what makes you different.”

Ino scoffed. “From other girls?”

He nodded. “You know what it’s like to be a man. To think with your dick.”

“Unbelievable,” Ino rolled her eyes and stood up. There was no way in hell she was going to sit and listen to this. 

“Hey, hey,” Naruto hopped up and moved in front of her before she could walk away. “What’s the matter? Did I say something?”

Ino raised her eyebrows. “You’re seriously asking me that?”

“What? It’s a compliment.” His voice softened. “I thought girls like you loved compliments.”

“There you go again with that shit.” How could he be so ignorant? 

“What’s your fucking problem?”

“Everything okay here?” Shisui didn’t want it to seem like he’d been eavesdropping or something like that. He just so happened to walk by when he saw Ino pop up from the seat. From there, he used their body language to read the situation. And perhaps a tiny bit of it was just the fact that he wanted to drop himself in between Ino and any guy she’d be talking to so closely. Especially Naruto.

“Yes, actually,” Naruto said without even looking at Shisui. He kept his eyes on Ino, squaring his jaw as his temper seemed to rise. “Now fuck off.”

“I’ll do that once she says something,” he gestured towards Ino before physically stepping in between the two of them. 

And just like Naruto, Shisui was far too close for comfort. Ino took a step backwards, away from both boys.

“I’m fine,” she said. Then she looked towards the bathroom, wondering where the hell the other two girls were. Knowing them, they probably needed to spend a few minutes talking about Naruto before Hinata got the stones to drop him. “I need to go.”

When she turned to leave, one of them caught her arm.

She heard Sakura's voice call out as soon as Naruto yanked her backwards. But after that, everything was a blur. Before she could react to him putting his hands on her--and Sakura yelling to know what was going on--Shisui had tackled Naruto to the ground. It was an overreaction, maybe. Ino would have just punched him in the face and called it a night. But as she thought on that a little more, she began to wonder if Naruto would have just taken it the way Shisui did. Toxic masculinity radiated off of this guy and it was apparent to her that he didn’t see her the way he did any other girl. She’d been in enough fights with cisgender guys to know that they always hit her harder than they would anyone else--they always drew out the beating as if to put on a show.

From there, breathing got harder. Ino could feel her heart beating in her ears and when she looked around, she noticed more and more eyes on them. Everyone was watching the fight unfold and she began to hear the whispers.

“I think they’re fighting over a girl,” someone said behind her.

To her left, someone asked, “Is she dating them both? Is it the blonde?”

And then she felt Sakura squeeze her shoulder. “Ino?” Concern was what drew her eyebrows together. “What happened?”

Ino blinked, her lips parted but she couldn’t make herself form words.  _ Shit _ , she thought to herself. _ It’s happening. Why here? Why now?  _

She had to get out.

“Come sit down--”

“No,” Ino jerked away from Sakura and staggered backwards. Get out, she thought. Just get out of here. As soon as campus security showed up and provided further distraction for the crowd, she booked it out of there to....anywhere else.


	26. Chapter 26

Hanabi found Ino in the tunnel just off of campus. It was merely coincidence, see it had just begun to rain once she stepped off of the bus to attend the festival and the tunnel was the nearest place to take cover. She knew something was wrong immediately. In the time she’d been around Ino, she’d never seen the girl with this kind of body language. She sat on the cement, her knees drawn to her chest with her head down. Hanabi knelt down in front of her, but she didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t ask.” Ino’s voice was softer than she’d ever heard it before. The two girls made eye contact and held it until thunder began to threaten the sky. Then Ino cleared her throat. “I was just on my way home.”

“Really?” Hanabi knew better than to state the obvious, but she did anyway. “It looked like you were...kind of planted.”

Ino chuckled, but it was empty. “Yeah, I got distracted.”

“I could walk you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s really no problem. I...I want to. I don’t like the idea of you walking home all by yourself.”

“You don’t even know how far it is,” Ino smirked. “Besides, what could  _ you  _ do if someone comes to kidnap me? You got some secret martial arts knowledge I don’t know about?”

Hanabi’s face reddened. “If anything, I’d make sure you weren’t kidnapped alone.”

That made Ino smile. Like, genuinely smile. And she felt her anxiety finally calming down a little bit. She looked towards the opening of the tunnel. The rain really was coming down hard. It was funny, there was no mention of rain in the forecast--that’s why the festival was tonight of all nights. The upside of this whole thing was that Ino wouldn’t have to worry about losing out on credit for her class if the festival was shut down prematurely.

“You don’t have an umbrella, do you?” Ino asked her.

“I left home without it,” she said. 

The blonde moved to her feet. “Guess that means we’ll have to run. It doesn’t look like it’ll let up any time soon. Let’s go.”

  
  


Hanabi didn’t know what to expect before she walked into Ino’s apartment. Both girls were absolutely soaked by the time they reached her door and Ino immediately turned the cold air off after dropping her belongings. 

“This is nice,” Hanabi could hear the shiver in her own voice. She looked around at the paintings that lined the walls. It seemed that Ino was partial to plants. And upon further inspection, she realized one more interesting detail about all of these plants. “Are these all poisonous--”

Maybe Hanabi should have timed her question a little better. Then it wouldn’t have been as noticeable when she turned around and saw Ino pull her shirt off and toss it onto the tile. She lifted her eyes to meet the younger girl’s and grinned.

“Twelve of the most poisonous plants in the world,” Ino nodded. She didn’t miss the way the poor girl’s jaw dropped, but she decided not to spot her on the spot. After all, it was the least she could do in return. 

“Did your roommate do these?”

“Roommate?”

“You’ve got one, right? That’s..that’s what Hinata said.” She almost lost her words again when Ino began closing the space between the two of them. Hanabi didn’t notice she’d been moving backwards until her back hit the wall.

“You’ve been asking your big sister about me, little Hyuuga?” She tilted her head. That was  _ cute _ . Her fingers grasped the hem of Hanabi’s shirt. “No roommate. That’s just what I tell people so they don’t ask to come over. I’m not the best host. Arms up.” 

She tugged the girl’s shirt over her head and gestured towards her bedroom. “I’ve got some dry clothes for you if you’d like. Second drawer on the left. I’ll put your clothes in the wash.”

“You don’t have to do all of that.”

“Go. Before you catch a cold.” Ino’s voice was a bit more firm this time. She stepped away from her, allowing her enough room to move to the bedroom. Once Hanabi disappeared into the room, Ino made a beeline for her bathroom. It wasn’t often that she needed her medication. She’d only reserved it for emergency situations...maybe that included times where her  _ fucking  _ repressed memories decided to make another surprise appearance in public.

She stared at the bottle for a moment and contemplated her options. She could still feel lingering traces of the panic attack she’d had earlier and she didn’t want it to be a distraction if she had to have company for the night. 

If I had to have  _ her  _ tonight.

_ Later _ , she thought. She put the bottle back. If she needed it later, she would take it. In the meantime, she decided she would put on some hot cocoa to warm them up quicker. As she moved around the kitchen, she heard her phone buzzing on the coffee table and she decided to bolt her door. The last thing she needed was Sakura barging in for any reason, especially not if she had Hinata and Naruto with her.

“Is this okay?” Hanabi asked once she finally came out.

_ Holy shit _ .

Ino didn’t have people over often, and she especially didn’t let them sleep over. Well, unless they were Sakura. Or the girl standing in front of her wearing almost nothing. Did Ino actually own that? It was a glorified bra and barely-shorts that hugged Hanabi’s body in a way Ino hadn’t been expecting. 

Then she remembered the picture Hanabi sent to her the other day. Seeing her in person was  _ definitely  _ better than that. 

“As long as it’s comfortable enough for you,” Ino said. “I’ve got cocoa cooling off for you. I’ll be back.”

It was around midnight when Hanabi drifted off to sleep with her head in Ino’s lap. Ino was close to dozing off herself, the combination of heavy rain and the low voices on the television providing a sense of serenity. Her fingers threaded through Hanabi’s hair and she paused when the girl shifted in her lap. Then her phone screen lit up again.

“What?” Ino sighed into the phone once she answered.

“We’ve been calling and texting you all night,” Sakura said. Someone was talking in the background, but Ino couldn’t tell who it was.

“I’ve been busy. What do you want?”

“I wanted to know you were safe, Ino. You ran off and didn’t bother coming back so--”

“Sakura, I’m tired,” Ino said. “It’s late and I’m fine. If there isn’t anything else you want, can we talk about this tomorrow?”

There was a long pause and then Sakura asked, “Is someone there with you?”

“What? Why would you ask that?”

“Because you’re whispering. Is it a girl? Is it  _ her _ ?”

Ino was beginning to realize she hated when Sakura asked that question. She hated the way she never said Hanabi’s name--it was different with Tsunade. She didn’t want anyone to know about Tsunade. But Hanabi...she found herself wanting something different out of their interactions than usual.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“I know what happened. I know why Naruto and Shisui were fighting. Why didn’t you just  _ tell me _ he made a move on you?”

“Let’s not talk about that either.”

“Hinata dumped him as soon as she found out. She’s a good friend. And I’m sure she’d like to know where her sister is.”

“What makes you think she’s with me, exactly?”

“Because Konan told us.”

“Who the  _ fuck  _ is that? You know what? I don’t care. I need to get some sleep and this conversation is stressing me out. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” And before Sakura could say anything, Ino hung up the phone.

She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and tried her best to dismiss the conversation. It was bad enough that everyone saw what happened to her, but now she was somehow tethered to a fucking break up that she wanted nothing to do with in the first place. Part of her wanted to stay home forever. And since summer just hit, she could probably do the next best thing and withdraw for the next few months.

“Is everything alright?” Sleep weighed on Hanabi’s voice.

“Yeah,” Ino replied quickly. “Yeah, it’s fine. Why don’t you go to my bed? It’s more comfortable than the couch.” And the guest bed. Ino figured she could go without her tempur-pedic for the night if it meant Hanabi was comfortable.

And then the younger girl asked, “would you sleep with me?”


	27. Chapter 27

She thought she knew what Hanabi meant when she asked the question. She just wanted Ino close. She wanted to sleep in the same bed and maybe she had some sort of fear of thunder that the blonde didn’t know about. Maybe she just wanted to feel safe as she slept in a different environment than what she was used to or maybe she was cold? 

Of course, none of those reasons would ever lead to Hanabi turning to face Ino as they lie in the dark with one another. Her lips brushed against Ino’s and the older girl initially thought it was just an accident.

And then she asked, “is this okay?”

Is  _ what  _ okay? There were so many things she could’ve been asking about--staying over, sleeping in Ino’s bed, laying together, and now...this. Ino was never one to really feel nervous around other people. Yes, she had anxiety. That much was apparent, but she was fairly confident in interactions with someone when she was certain the person had a thing for her. But this girl seemed to tug at some part of Ino that she thought she’d lost when she was a kid. Back before the  _ hook-ups  _ when there were just  _ crushes _ .

“Yes,” she heard herself whisper back to her.

“I thought I was tired, but…” She didn’t need to finish her sentence.

Ino leaned forward and pressed her lips to Hanabi’s cheek. And then her chin. And then before she knew it, her teeth had nipped at the skin on the younger girl’s neck and drew out a savory moan that was like music to her ears. The butterflies in her stomach had been replaced with a tightness that seemed to shoot straight to her groin. She grasped the sheets on either side of Hanabi as she pulled herself on top of her. She made sure not to put too much of her weight on the girl, but she pinned her nonetheless. 

“Is  _ this  _ okay?” Ino echoed Hanabi’s question and paused with her lips against the girl’s skin. She waited for a response before she dared to continue.

“Y-yes.”

_ Oh, fuck  _ ** _yes_ ** , Ino thought. She kept her touches gentle as one of her hands glided up Hanabi’s body and rested on her breast for a moment. Ino brought their lips together in a light kiss. “You can tell me to stop if you aren’t comfortable.”

“It’s okay. I like it.” Hanabi spread her legs for Ino, allowing the girl to settle her hips in between them. 

“What else would you like, Hanabi?” Ino’s tone was husky as she mumbled against the girl’s skin. She moved her hips forward and allowed herself to grind into Hanabi’s center, just enough to get the slightest bit of friction. But it drove the two of them  _ wild _ . “ _ Well _ ? I’m listening.”

Hanabi hesitated, “Ino, I never did it. With my friend, I mean.”

Ino picked up her head and looked her in the eye. “What?”

“You asked me what I would like and--I want you. But...but…”

“But I would be your first,” Ino nodded, finishing her sentence. Her initial thought was of how shitty it was that she was happy to hear that. She was far from one to slut shame or generally tell someone who they should and shouldn’t have sex with. But when it came to Hanabi, she realized something in that moment.

She didn’t want anyone else to have her. Not in this way. 

“You’re certain?” Ino asked her. She leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.

Hanabi nodded.

Ino drew in a steady breath before nodding back. “I’ll be right back, then. Give me a minute.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Lube is the second best way to make sure it won’t hurt,” Ino told the girl beneath her as she worked the substance over her erection. Truth be told, she probably had enough precum to slip into her with no problem, but she wanted to make sure she did all she could to give Hanabi a good time. 

“What’s the first?” Hanabi tilted her head as she lay beneath her. Her legs were still spread wide, but her clothes had been tossed to the floor minutes ago. She covered her breast with one arm.

“Making sure you’re turned on,” Ino said as she leaned down. She captured Hanabi’s lips in a kiss, one that was deeper than before. Her tongue swiped along her bottom lip and asked for permission for entry. She smiled when the girl’s lips parted and she felt her groan. She allowed the tip of her cock to nudge Hanabi’s center, teasing the sensitive nub. “If you’re turned on enough, you’ll be wet enough for lubrication.”

“Does it feel like I am?”

“I mean, with the lube, yes.” Another swipe along her pussy lips made Ino shudder and bite her lip. She looked down at where their bodies met and noticed a string of precum, either hers or Hanabi’s, that bridged between their privates. “Are you ready?”

Hanabi nodded and attempted to spread her legs even further. She clenched her jaw tight as Ino’s hands slid along her bare thighs, the first and only person to ever touch her _ like this _ . There was a sharp intake of breath as Ino’s tip grazed her once moret, but she kept herself from squirming away, even as she felt her length press harder against her. 

And then she slowly sank into her.

Immediately, Hanabi arched her back and wrapped her arms around Ino’s next. Their bodies pressed tighter together as the blonde moved deeper into her. She paused once she was halfway in.

“How is this?” Ino asked.

“Y-you can put it all the way in.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes...please?” The look of innocence was as beautiful as everything else about her. She looked almost  _ angelic  _ against Ino’s white sheets but when the blonde was finally fully sheathed in her, the noise she made was anything  _ but _ .

“How does that feel?” Ino asked through gritted teeth. She felt her cock pulse within the girl, aching for some more friction. “Does it hurt?”

“You can move,” was all Hanabi said.

“Answer me.” Ino looked down at her with a glare.

“It feels...different. M-my body is trying to adjust, but just feeling you inside me...it feels nice.” This time, it was Hanabi that initiated the kiss. 

“Fuck,” the word was tugged from Ino’s lips as their tongues massaged one another and her hand traveled up to Hanabi’s neck. With her hand around her throat the blonde rocked her hips slow and steady like with her thick hard member penetrating and delving in deeply into her slick sex.

_ Damn _ , Ino found herself lost in her thoughts for a moment.  _ She fits like a glove _ . 

Increasing her movements and garnering momentum while she felt Hanabi’s slippery wet petals stretched around her girth offering some form of friction around her hardened thick length plunging and pushing deep inside the girl’s heat. Recanting her head off to the side as her muscles would unintentionally flex more noticeably in her biceps.

Hanabi could feel the way she tightened around Ino and she opened her mouth to say something, but the word died off in a moan as Ino’s length pushed over a particularly  _ tender _ , sensitive spot inside of her core.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room and both girls looked each other in the eyes as hips would constantly and relentlessly pound her thighs causing the sounds of rhythmic clapping to fill the bedroom. Hanabi was able to see the shift in Ino’s eyes in that moment. She seemed less concerned with making sure she wasn’t going to hurt her--cause she wasn’t--and more concerned with just feeling her. Her erection pushed deep inside, aiding in the mess of precum that was gathering on the sheets beneath them.

As the rain picked up, so did the sounds of the moans from both girls--particularly  _ Ino _ . If heaven was a state of being, she’d found it while buried inside Hanabi. She’d had her fair share of sex in her time, nothing was like this. Nothing made her want to melt into a person and remain in the moment forever and no one made her cock leak the way this girl did.

What took them so fucking long to get here? Ino smirked and shook her head. She recalled the first time she’d rejected her. She didn’t regret it--but she wished she’d known what she was getting into during that first meeting.

“You feel so good, Hanabi,” Ino purred in her ear. She smiled when she felt those hips start to rock against her. 

Hanabi was rendered speechless as Ino’s thrusts became that much more intense, that much  _ stronger _ . The blonde’s arm wrapping around her, tender kisses pressed to the side of the younger’s face and the merciless way her hips pounded into Hanabi’s— all of it was pushing the brunette to the edge.

“I…” She tried to get the words out. She needed to say something, but her throat just wouldn’t form words. Ultimately, it didn’t matter, though. With the way her walls clenched around Ino, she  _ knew _ .

“We can cum together,” Ino whispered. “If that’s what you want.”

Hanabi nodded frantically.

“You want me to keep going?” Ino asked. “Can I cum in you, Little Hyuuga?”

That was it. That was the thing that sent Hanabi spilling over. She wasn't sure if it was the question or the way Ino asked it, but it ultimately didn't matter. Hanabi begged quietly for Ino to cum in her, her first orgasm approaching, licking up hot flames across her spine, making her entire body still for a split of a second before she exploded in a flurry of pleasure and screams of Ino’s name. 

Small grunts fell from Ino’s lips while she felt as if her mind was set ablaze. Barely her eyes were open as she was so focused on the orgasm surging all the way to the tip of her cock ploughing and pumping inside of the girl. Ino held her breath once she felt the pulsations, the way the hot liquid spilled from her cock and filled Hanabi.

The Hyuuga girl’s jawa dropped when she felt the first hot spurt inside of her. The first thick, hot rope of the Ino’s cum entering her and painting her insides. Not able to hold back the screams of pleasure that fell from her mouth even when she pressed her face into the crook of Ino’s neck to silence her moans. Her body shook, her walls clenching around the blonde’s enormous cock, milking her of every last droplet of cum.

Ino length twitched and jolted inside of her while she steadily slowed down her thrusts. And when she finally came to a stop, the two took a moment to catch their breath before Ino moved to the spot next to her. When she looked down, she smiled at the sight of her cock, still semi-hard, with Hanabi’s natural juices and her own cum coating it.

A few minutes passed before the first of them said something.

“Was that okay?” Hanabi sounded tired, now. And rightfully so. 

Ino rolled over and cupped her cheek. She planted a rough kiss on Hanabi’s lips, putting every last ounce of her energy into it before her head collapsed back down to her pillow and she  _ finally  _ fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Ino woke up to an empty bed. In the past, that was her preference. She could recall countless times where she’d awoken to find that her conquest from the previous night had taken it upon themselves to overstay their welcome. That’s also a large part of why she didn’t bring people back home. It was easier to slip out of someone else’s home than to deal with someone taking up space in her own. But even with that thought in mind, she found herself resting her hand in the space Hanabi’s body previously lay.

She could still smell her shampoo, laced into the air along with... _ bacon _ ?

Ino rolled out of bed and pulled on her robe. When she stepped out of her room, the full aroma surrounded her. Hanabi stood in the kitchen, hovering over the stove. She had her music playlist going loud, but not loud enough that Ino could hear it from her bedroom. Just loud enough for her not to hear Ino coming up behind her.

Hanabi was only wearing a large blue t-shirt that she’d stolen from one of Ino’s drawers. From behind, all Ino could think of was how good it looked on her. 

“You didn’t have to do all this,” she said smoothly. She smiled when the girl jolted and turned to look at her.

“It was the least I could do to thank you for last night,” Hanabi told her, prompting Ino to laugh. The younger girl’s eyebrows bunched together. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“ _ You’re _ thanking  _ me  _ for last night?”

“Is that not the appropriate thing to do?” The way Hanabi’s face burned red made something in Ino’s chest flutter.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just not what I expected to hear from you.” Hell, she didn’t even expect Hanabi to be here. Not that she was upset. 

Hanabi chewed on her lip and stared at Ino for a moment. Then she turned back to the stove. “Breakfast is ready, now. I just wanted to keep it warm for you. I”m sorry if I overstayed, but I wanted to make sure you had a nice breakfast.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Ino looked over the girl’s shoulder. And then her hand found Hanabi’s hip and squeezed gently. “And you don’t have to leave, yet.”

Honestly, Ino was thankful for the weather. The rain seemed to be going harder than it was last night and thunder rolled through the sky. Ino could barely see out of the kitchen window. 

“Are you sure?”

“Hinata’s place is a twenty minute walk away. I’m not letting you walk that far in this weather. Just make yourself at home until it clears up.”

“Thank you.”

“Stop thanking me.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” the blonde chuckled. “Just...chill out with it. Eat food, drink some wine, watch some television. Do you like scary movies?”

“It depends, really. I usually only watch them around my father. I’m a baby with them otherwise.”

And that decided the course of their evening. They sat on the couch and ate a delicious breakfast together while Ino flipped through the list of potential films they could watch together. Ultimately she decided on a zombie film. 

It took about only ten minutes for Ino to really understand what Hanabi meant when she called herself a baby. It was cute, really. The way she buried her face in Ino’s arm and squeaked at every little thing that happened...it all made the blonde’s heart almost burst. She wondered if Hanabi could feel how fast her pulse was going. If anything, she’d likely think of it as a result of the film.

“We could watch something else,” Ino suggested, murmuring into the girl’s hair. “I’d hate to be the reason you have nightmares tonight.”

“If anything, you’d be the thought that keeps them away.”

Ino didn’t know what to say to that. Well...there was one thing she wanted to say. “It could be more than just the  _ thought  _ of me. You could stay here tonight--sleeping in my bed may help.”

“Was that your plan?”

“Hm?”

“Scare me with a bunch of movies so that I’d cuddle up with you for the night?” The tone she took was different from what Ino was used to. Was she  _ flirting _ , now?

“If that was my plan, you wouldn’t have found out about it.” Little Hyuuga wasn’t so shy anymore. It amused Ino to think about what it took for that ship to sail. 

“You mean you don’t do this with  _ all  _ the girls you bring back home?”

Before Ino could reply, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She looked down to see Tsunade’s number flash across the screen. Truth be told, she’d forgotten all about the older woman with Hanabi around.

‘ **Jiraiya’s out of the picture. Why don’t you come over?** ’

Ino scoffed, shaking her head. 

‘ _ Have you looked out the window? _ ’

‘ **It’s just the next building over. Besides, I bought something for you. I want to see you try it on.** ’

_ ‘I’m busy’ _

‘ **Too busy for…** ’ 

Tsunade wasn’t a modest woman when it came to her body. And if that wasn’t obvious before, it became pretty damn apparent when she sent a picture of herself spread out on her sheets. Ino could clearly tell that she was  _ dripping  _ wet. She tore her eyes away from the screen after a few seconds.

Damn…

‘ _ I’m still busy’ _

‘ **You know I can fuck you better than your little friends, Ino.’**

This time, Ino fucking snorted and pocketed her phone. It wasn’t that the sex with Hanabi was mindblowing or anything. After all, the girl was the most inexperienced partner Ino had...probably ever. But that orgasm...that orgasm was unlike anything she’d ever felt before.

“Are you alright?” Hanabi asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Because…” She’d noticed the way Ino’s pajama bottoms were starting to  _ tent _ . She rested her hand on Ino’s thigh. “I wouldn’t mind helping you.”

Ino arched an eyebrow. “You’re telling me you aren’t sore from last night?”

“Well, I was talking about helping in another way, actually.”

The blonde laughed. “You’re offering to go down on me?”

“Yes. I can’t promise I’d be any good at first, but I’ve been told I’m a fast learner.”

“Let me guess...Karin told you that?” Ino looked back at the television and wrapped an arm around Hanabi’s shoulders to pull her in. “I’m good for now. Let's finish this movie.”


	30. Chapter 30

The summer break was needed. To be honest, Ino had had enough of the campus life and all that came with it. The festival was a reminder of why she kept to herself. Too many unnecessary events and feelings. Ino spent the two weeks of the break completely withdrawn from anyone and everyone. Even when Sakura threatened to come by and force her out of the house, she didn’t budge from her house to unlock the door for her. It was mainly about self-care. Making sure she was recharged and taking care of herself.

And processing her feelings for a  _ certain  _ girl.

She was never one to think too hard about attraction. Either she wanted to have sex with someone or she didn’t. She never thought things would be this complex to her. 

There was a time when she was a kid that she did want to be close to people on that deeper level. Back before she even knew the word ‘transgender’ existed. She’d hold hands with boys and kiss girls on the playground. There was even a girl that her parents liked to tease her about, playfully referring to her as Ino’s ‘little girlfriend’. They were close, yes. After all, it wasn’t often that a ‘boy’ could trust a girl enough to try on skirts in secret together. 

Ino smiled, remembering those times. But the smile faltered when she remembered what it was that shifted her outlook on love. 

_ Sure, they’ll want to fuck you. But nobody would really want to be with someone like you in the end _ . That’s what someone told her when she first started her transition. And she believed them. After all, she’d never heard of someone like her  _ actually  _ finding love.

But then there was the way Hanabi looked at her before she left. They didn’t kiss--Ino wasn’t really sure if that was a boundary she could step past. But just the hug in front of Ino’s door was enough for her heart to flutter in the most annoying damn way.

Her phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts and she decided to answer after seeing who it was.

“ _ What _ , Shisui?” She snapped. To be honest, she might have felt a little bad about the tone if it wasn’t the ass crack of morning that he’d chosen to call. Not that it made a difference. With it being summer, it didn’t really matter when she went to bed.

“Ino, hey,” Shisui sounded nervous, but he forced a laugh. “Uh...I didn’t know if you had my number saved or not, but I guess that answers--”

“It’s not saved,” she cut him off. Combinations of numbers always came easily to her, but she wouldn’t tell him that. He didn’t need to know more about her than he already did. “What do you want?”

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “I was just wondering, um...there’s this hangout goin’ on tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to go?”

“I haven’t left my apartment in days--except to go get tacos--and you think I’ll break that streak to go to a party with a bunch of people I don’t know or care about?”

“It’s just a few of us,” he told her. “And there will be more weed and alcohol than you can handle.”

“And what would you be getting out of this, Shisui?”

There was a brief pause.

“I’m  _ waiting _ ,” Ino egged him on.

“I just wanted to hang out with you.” Even over the phone, Ino could tell he was choosing his words wisely. Or at least  _ attempting  _ to. “You’re a chill girl, Ino.”

“Thanks, but I don’t feel like leaving my apartment.”

“C’mon, just for a little bit. If you don’t like it, I’ll take you right back home.” Shisui was sure he was starting to sound desperate. To be fair, he  _ was _ . He hadn’t been able to get his mind off her since the semester ended. No,  _ before  _ that. This girl was taking up more and more of his thoughts as the weeks went on. 

“Fine. But if we walk in and I don’t like the look, I’m turning right back around and leaving.”


	31. Chapter 31

The time with Shisui wasn’t  _ terrible _ . There were worse ways Ino could have spent a night and the kid knew how to keep up a conversation when he wasn’t trying too hard--that is, after he got two or three shots into his system. Ino could tell that he wanted something else out of the night. She’d been around the block enough times to know that having sex with someone multiple times rarely led to them wanting to keep things casual.

Still, she had to give credit where it was due. Shisui didn’t say a damn thing about them being more than friends. Almost like he learned his lesson the first time around. 

He dropped her off at her apartment at around three in the morning and walked her up to her door. As he stood on her doormat, feet shuffling nervously as he stammered through a goodbye.

“How far do you live from here?” Ino cut him off in the middle of his attempt.

“It’s a fifteen minute drive--not too far at all. Um--”

“You’ve been drinking. You shouldn’t drive.” She unlocked the door and stepped in, leaving it open for Shisui. “Take off your shoes and leave them by the door.”

“Wait--what?” Was he hearing her right? “Are you sure?”

“Hurry up. Don’t forget to lock the door.” Ino liked her privacy, but she wasn’t going to make sure she got it at the expense of someone’s safety. She tossed her keys on the counter and wandered over to her fridge. “D’you snack before you go to sleep?”

“Uh…” Shisui shut the door quickly and pulled off his shoes. His cheeks burned as he inhaled deeply, noticing that Ino’s apartment smelled just like  _ she  _ did (surprise, surprise). Unlike other girls that opted for sweet and fruity smells, the rich smell of spices surrounded him. Like a mixture of cinnamon and clove and...something else. Whatever it was, it almost floored him. He nodded at her question. “Sometimes there’s no better way to sleep than in a pile of empty potato chip bags.”

Ino chuckled, “True, true. No potato chips, but I’ve got cookies.”

“In the refrigerator?”

“No, in the freezer,” Ino said as she pulled the cold package out. “They’re better this way.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever tried.” He caught the bag once she tossed it at him and opened it. When he looked back up at her, she was staring at her phone rather intently. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I should probably get to bed, though. If you need anything just knock, alright?”

“Sure, thanks for letting me crash here.”

“No problem,” she said. “There’s a guest room down the hall.”

If anyone else was able to see her like this, she probably wouldn’t have been able to live it down. The blonde rolled onto her stomach and chewed on her lower lip. The phone was still pressed to her ear and she could hear Hanabi giggling on the other end.

“ _ Well, I’m glad you had fun _ ,” the younger girl said. “ _ And I’m also glad you didn’t let him drink and drive. _ ”

“No, he still drank and drove. How else would I have gotten home? I just wanted to make sure he didn’t drive all the way home by himself like that. Dude lives all the way across town.”

“ _ Still, you made the right choice in keeping him there for the night _ .”

Ino could hear something in the background. “What’s going on there? Is Hinata having a party or something?”

“ _ Something like that _ ,” Hanabi sighed. “ _ She’s tried to have friends over at least every other night to keep Naruto away _ .”

“Maybe she should just try smudging the place? Get rid of his basic ass energy.”

Hanabi’s laugh was like music to Ino’s ears. “ _ He’s already shown up once in the past week. I think she’s finally getting over him, though. The break up was rough on her. Sakura’s been helpful, I think. She basically lives here, now _ .”

“I’m not surprised.” Especially since she didn’t have the access to Ino’s apartment that she used to. 

“ _ I talked to her about you. I hope that’s okay _ .”

“Sakura?”

“ _ Hinata. I...I kind of came out to her a few days ago _ .”

“Yeah? How’d that go?”

“ _ Well...it was kind of awkward at first. She asked me who I’ve been texting so much. I think she assumed I met some boy recently. I tried not to say too much. I know you don’t like people knowing too much about your business, but-- _ ”

“ _ Our _ business,” Ino corrected. “You’ve got the right to talk to whoever you want about who you’re seeing.”

There was a pause on the other end.

“Hanabi?”

“ _ Sorry, I just didn’t expect to hear you say tha _ t.”

“I don’t know what else to call something like this.” They didn’t talk every night. Both of them were worried about the thrill of the newfound relationship running dry within the other. Ino wasn’t trying to come on too strong so early on, either. “But since your sister knows about us, what does that mean for you?”

“ _ Well, my name’s officially on the lease, so she can’t kick me out,” _ the girl chuckled. “ _ Honestly, she was great. I can’t remember the last time my sister hugged me. She claimed she always sort of knew about me. I think she was more surprised that it was you, though _ .”

“What’s that mean?” As if Ino didn’t already know. “You know what? Nevermind.”

“ _ Since I’m finally all moved in, she wants to know if she’ll be seeing more of you? _ ”

Hanabi wasn’t an exception to Ino’s previous self-quarantine. For these past two weeks, the girls just relied on calling and texting one another until Ino was ready to go out into the world again.

“If I’m willing to go to a party with people I don’t know or care about, I’m definitely ready to come spend time with you, Little Hyuuga.”

“ _ Really _ ?” Ino could  _ hear  _ her smile. “ _ Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to _ .”

“I’m sure. If I get tired of everyone, I’ll just retreat into your room.” Ino yawned and stretched out across her sheets. “We’ll talk about it more tomorrow. It’s late and you should be getting to bed.”

“ _ If you’re tired, just say so _ .”

“Are you not?”

Hanabi laughed. “ _ Goodnight, Ino _ .”

“Night, Hanabi.”


	32. Chapter 32

“You’re joking, right?” Sakura snorted in disbelief. “I mean...is her pussy fucking _ magic _?”

“Let’s not do this right now. I just came in here to get another beer.” Ino moved past the other girl and opened the fridge. She wasn’t really a fan of the weak ass sparkling alcoholic drink that Hinata bought for the night. She would have just poured two shots of vodka into a glass of water if she wanted something like that. Luckily Neji kept a nice assortment of craft beers in the bottom drawer. From what she gathered, he didn’t spend much time here these days. She didn’t care enough to ask why.

“What is it about her that’s so special?”

“What did I just _ say _?” Her tone hardened as she cracked open one of the beers and took a swig.

“You owe me an explanation.”

“I don’t owe you jack shit, Sakura.”

“You don’t talk to me for weeks and when you finally choose to show up, it’s to see her. Is that who you’ve been spending time with instead?”

“Remember what I said before? Jealousy doesn’t look good on you.”

“Bullshit, that’s just an excuse to avoid talking about this. I never took you for the cradle robbing type.”

“Don’t you have a dick to ride already? Get off mine.”

“You were singing a different tune when you fucked me. Did you just get bored with me? After we fucked, you got what you wanted so you didn’t need me anymore?”

Ino was trying not to say something she’d regret. Regardless of the conversation at hand, Sakura was one of her closest friends. And she was able to recognize when the girl was just hurt and trying to mitigate the pain in her own way. Didn’t make it any less irritating, but she was able to at least understand.

She sighed, leaning against the counter. “You know what? Fine, let’s discuss this. What do you want from me, Sakura?”

“I want you to be honest with me.”

“About what?”

“About her. And...whatever the fuck you two are.”

“We’re seeing each other. Happy now?”

Sakura’s face reddened. “Why?”

“Because I want to. Because I like her. I don’t think I need any other reasons.” The declaration felt strange on her tongue. Having these kinds of feelings was foreign to her. Admitting she had these feelings, even more so. 

“No, why _ her _?”

Another swig before Ino responded. “Instead of you?”

“Yes.”

“Is that what you wanted from me?” If so, that was news to her. Though she knew better than to assume Sakura’s motives for the question were geared by anything but selfishness. She enjoyed stringing Ino along and having the blonde feed her ego. 

“Maybe I did. Would it make a difference?”

“Not in the way you’d think.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means it’s kind of _ fucked up _ that you chose now of all times to bring this up. Almost like I’m a toy you want to keep to yourself. And at the thought of another girl having me, you feel the need to pull this shit.”

This time, Sakura pouted. She took a step towards Ino, her hands finding the counter on either side of the blonde as she leaned in.

“You really think I’m that shallow?”

“I _ know _you are.”

Sakura’s pout turned into a smile that feigned innocence. “Obviously that’s not a complete turn off for you.”

“We should get back to the rest of the group.”

“You mean your little girlfriend? She’s a lightweight, she’s probably too drunk to know you’re not there.”

Ino shook her head. “That’s not my concern. I just recognize that look in your eyes.”

“What look?”

“The _ fuck-me _ look.”

“You remember what that looks like, then?” Green eyes boldly traveled down Ino’s body and she hooked a finger on the girl’s jeans. “Has she locked you down so much that you won’t branch out a little bit anymore?”

“Nobody’s locked down.” They hadn’t talked about that, yet. Ino didn’t actually know how to approach the topic of monogamy with Hanabi. On one hand, she hated the idea of Hanabi with anyone else. Not that she would force her to do something she didn’t want to do. And then there was the fact that Ino was used to her sexual freedom. The ability to sleep with whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted to. 

“Why don’t you prove it?”

“Like I said,” Ino moved to her left, slipping away from the girl. “I should get back.”


	33. Chapter 33

They weren’t exclusive. That was never a conversation they’d had with one another and Ino was aware of that. That’s why she didn’t lift a finger when she walked back into the living room to see Hanabi with her head in Karin’s lap. It wasn’t in her nature to be territorial, despite the nagging feeling in her chest. Had Hanabi’s body language been more hesitant, she would have stepped in to do something. But it seemed as though the younger girl was the one that initiated the contact. 

Karin carded her fingers through Hanabi’s hair, a smile of adoration playing on her features as she raised her beer to her lips. And then she looked at Ino and the blonde didn’t have to be a fucking mindreader to know what she was thinking.

The redhead could have her fun tonight, so long as she didn’t push Hanabi to do something she didn’t want to do. Ino took a seat on the couch next to Sakura, leaving space open for Sakura to join her. Her friend plopped down next to her eagerly, no doubt tickled by the idea of someone else pacifying Hanabi for the night.

“He only wants you back because he misses having someone to suck his dick without giving something in return,” Karui rolled her eyes. “You can do better than him.”

“I’m not taking him back. I just like that he at least cares. All through our relationship he acted like anything I wanted to do with him that wasn’t sex was an inconveinence.”

The conversation about Naruto went on too long for Ino to remain interested in the group. She sat back, her finger drumming along her thigh the way it did when she needed to either burn a blunt or just fuck. And she damn sure wasn’t doing the latter. She moved Sakura’s hand off of her lap and rose up from the couch after about five minutes, making her way towards the back door of the home. 

She heard someone call out to her, but turning around wasn’t really an enticing option for her. Once she was outside and finally by herself, she exhaled and moved further into the backyard. For the first time since knowing Hinata, Ino was glad her family was wealthy enough for her parents to rent out an expensive house that they weren’t even going to be living in themselves. 

“These damn rich kids,” she chuckled to herself, shaking her head as she tried to comprehend the notion. She lit the joint and took a heavy drag as she settled against the tree in the far corner of the fenced yard. It was just out of the scope of the porch light and granted just the smallest bit of privacy. 

After a few more drags, her mind began to wander back to Hanabi. It wasn’t that she was jealous. She would swear up and down that this wasn’t the case. It was just...the fact that it was Karin that irritated her. She remembered finding the two of them downstairs in Sakura’s cabin--the image of Hanabi struggling against Karin was burned into her skull.

“Fuck,” she muttered. She hated being stuck on a girl. Especially one that wasn’t her fucking girlfriend. 

Hanabi could do what she wanted. She wasn’t bound by any rules. Neither of them were.

Light blue eyes lifted as the back door opened and one of the girls slipped out of the house. Upon first glance (and only seeing the outline of the person), she assumed it was Sakura following behind her to soak up more attention. Maybe pounce on the opportunity to be alone since Hanabi was preoccupied with Karin.

She was surprised when Hinata drew closer, not stopping until she was only a few feet from the blonde.

“Didn’t expect to see you out here,” Ino spoke the words slowly as she exhaled a thick cloud of smoke.

“Wrong sister?” Her tone was pointed.

“It’s rude to leave guests unattended,” Ino replied. “Just didn’t take you for a shitty host is all.”

“They started a game. I had to slip out before they brought him up again.”

“Not one for airing your dirty laundry, huh?” 

“I’m sick of hearing his name. When I said I was done with him, I meant it.”

“Onward to better boys, eh?” The blonde chuckled at her own comment and held the blunt out towards the other girl. When the look of hesitation crossed Hinata’s features, Ino added, “you can turn it down if you want.”

“No, I’ll take it.” Hinata settled down in the grass across from her. “Probably the best time to start.”

“Never smoked before?”

“Naruto hated it. He said it was for losers…” Hinata cleared her throat. Before she took a light puff, she said, “no offense.”

“Don’t give a shit about anything your ex says.”

“I wish everyone had that mentality.”

“Maybe you’re surrounding yourself around the wrong people.”

“You say that like you aren’t one of the people I hang out with. You’re at my house too, remember?”

Ino raised a finger. “Actually, I was here because your sister wanted me here.”

“Right…” Hinata nodded. “She told me about the two of you. Not that I was surprised. I always knew she was interested in girls, but…”

“But  _ what _ ?”

“She’s not the type of girl I thought you’d go for.”

“Now you sound like Sakura.”

“But I’m Hanabi’s sister. I know her better than anyone else--including you.” After a few more puffs, Hinata realized she had yet to pass the blunt back to Ino. Though when she held it out, the blonde declined. “She’s not the girl you think she is.”

“Yeah? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I love Hanabi. But what she really feels isn’t always what she displays.” Thankfully with the alcohol she had consumed, Hinata didn’t have to overthink her words. Everything just slid out of her mouth and there was no second thought about it. “Truth be told, I don’t actually know if she’s capable of showing real emotions.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking with me.”

“I’m not trying to turn you off of here. I just think people deserve to know what they’re getting into before they get stuck. Wish someone had cared enough to tell me before I made the mistake with Naruto.”

“This isn’t the same thing,” Ino said.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not getting stuck in anything. If either one of us wanted to call this off, that would be the end of it.” Ino watched the blunt slowly get burned down to nothing. And she noticed that this girl didn’t cough  _ once _ . “So, are you planning on sitting out here with me the whole time?”

“It’s quiet out here. I like it,” Hinata admitted with a little chuckle and the shake of her head.

Ino pulled out her second blunt. She liked to be prepared for situations like this. “I can’t imagine they’ll miss us too much. Most of them are probably close to passing out. And Hanabi might go to bed soon if Karin sticks around.”

“Hm,” Ino grunted, sparking up the blunt.

“Sorry,” Hinata blushed. “If it’s any consolation, she picked the wrong girl.”

“I think that’s up to individual interpretation. But I don’t give a shit. She can do what she wants tonight.” The two girls began to pass the blunt back and forth, a moment of silence passing through them as they burned it down.

Once it was half gone, Hinata got the courage to ask the question she’d been sitting on since she came out here.

“Were you trying to sleep with me that night?”

“What?” Ino’s response was delayed by a few seconds. A slow, relaxed response.spread across her features and she narrowed her eyes. “You mean last year? Shit, I would have if you’d given me the green light. Why would you bring that up  _ now _ ?”

“I...didn’t expect you to answer so quickly.” She didn’t have time to come up with what to say back to this type of answer. “You didn’t care that I had a boyfriend?”

“Do you care that I spent half the night with your little sister’s hand on my thigh?”

“Nope.” And that was something Hinata would have probably avoided saying if she still had as tight a reign on her inhibitions as she usually did. “She’s made her choice. So should you.”

“Interesting character development. So, what’s this mean?”

As the second round of smoking came to a stop, both girls fell silent for just a moment before Hinata decided to lean in closer. “There’s something in my room I want to show you.”


End file.
